The Half Demon Prince
by DaniRainbow
Summary: Edward, el príncipe mitad demonio, desde su juventud, cada par de años solicitaba una mujer, las razones eran desconocidas pero se sabia que ellas nunca volvían. Una de estas veces Bella es solicitada y desde que es llevada su mundo nunca es el mismo y descubrirá cosas acerca del príncipe que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado posible...
1. Chapter 1: Llegada Al Castillo

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La trama de la historia es completamente mía! (Algunos detalles los he tomado de un manga, pero la historia es mía) Los personajes, o la mayoría son de Stephenie, pero yo los he usado para traer esta historia de mi desquiciada mente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Llegada al castillo**

* * *

Se sentía como un animal, después de que prácticamente había sido sacada a la fuerza de su casa y de que todas las muchachas del pueblo, junto con ella, hubieran sido arrumbadas en un camión cual animales a sacrificar.

Al llegar al castillo, las habían dejado a todas en una habitación y, en ese momento, sintió que alguien la observaba profundamente, pero lo único que veía era a las otras jóvenes. Allí mismo la habían escogido para llevársela a una celda hasta que _el príncipe_ la llamara.

—¡Hey mocosa! —le gritó con sorna uno de los guardias, mientras abría la celda—, el príncipe espera por ti.

El guardia la tomó con fuerza del brazo mientras avanzaban por un largo pasillo, para después subir unas escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de sala.

—Suerte —le dijo el guardia antes de irse.

Con nerviosismo pasó sus ojos por todo el lugar. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué de entre todas las muchachas del pueblo la había escogido a ella? No era la más hermosa que habían traído, era muy pálida y con simples ojos y cabello castaños. ¿Acaso ese maldito medio demonio había enloquecido y había escogido a la peor para matarla más rápido?

Mientras cavilaba sintió que alguien la observaba y, cuando giró, vio a un joven, algo pálido, con unas grandes y filosas garras en sus manos, un desordenado cabello cobrizo con unas orejas de perro negras saliendo de su cabello, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esos grandes ojos dorados, casi completamente amarillos; había quedado prendada en sus ojos pero con su profunda y gélida voz dijo algo que le heló completamente la sangre.

—Acompáñame, porque ahora me perteneces —ordenó mostrándole sus largos y filosos dientes.

Cierto, ella ya no era su propia dueña, ahora le pertenecía al príncipe mitad demonio.

Al avanzar, Bella sintió dolor en su brazo y vio que el príncipe la sostenía fuertemente y que sus garras desgarraban su piel. Trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras avanzaban por un corredor hasta llegar a un cuarto que parecía de una mujer por la decoración rosa. El príncipe le miró con odio y después gritó.

—¡Alice, encárgate de que esta _mujer_ luzca al menos un poco decente! —Tras decir eso, se fue y azotó la puerta. Bella se preguntó la razón por la cual el príncipe parecía odiarla y, si así era, ¿por qué estaba ella allí?

Inmediatamente después de que el príncipe se fue, una joven se le acercó. Notó ciertas similitudes en el rostro de la muchacha con el príncipe, tenía ojos amarillos, unas graciosas y pequeñas orejas cafés encima de su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que tenía unas facciones finas y respingadas, como un duende, cabello corto y, además, era más baja que ella.

Al ver a Bella, la cara de Alice se desencajó y su rostro se puso pálido por la impresión pero rápidamente se repuso.

—Me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermano —dijo sonriendo—. Por cierto, soy Alice. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella... Bella —respondió con temor.

—Por favor, no temas. Es posible que mi hermano te haya dado una mala impresión, y que todos digan que somos seres perversos que deseamos matar a todos los humanos, pero en realidad no somos nada de eso.

Bella no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero la muchacha le inspiró un poco de confianza así que se atrevió a preguntar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué el príncipe me vio con odio desde la primera vez? Sentí que me rompería el brazo —explicó mostrándole su brazo herido. Alice se preocupó y comenzó a curarla mientras Bella seguía hablando—. Y tú al verme pareciste haber visto un fantasma.

Alice levantó su mirada algo insegura y simplemente le dijo—: Eso... realmente el que debe decírtelo es Edward —_Así que se llama Edward_, pensó Bella—, pero por favor, compréndelo, así sea un poco. Ha tenido una vida que nadie merece vivir. Y ya que te he curado, déjame arreglarte.

Bella asintió y no dijo nada más ya que de una extraña forma entendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era callar y esperar.

Alice llevó a Bella a un baño con una tina que se veía tan hermosa y delicada, como porcelana, que a Bella le dio vergüenza mancharla bañándose allí. Trató de convencer a Alice de que la llevara a un lugar no tan elegante pero la chica era realmente manipuladora y finalmente había terminado accediendo a bañarse allí. Vergonzosamente se dejó bañar de Alice, aunque no podía entender por qué ella lo estaba haciendo y no una de sus sirvientes

—Edward no quiso confiar en nadie más que en mí —le dijo Alice respondiendo sus pensamientos y concentrándose simplemente en lavar bien el cabello de Bella.

—¿Siempre bañas a las muchachas que se traen al castillo? —le preguntó Bella con sincera curiosidad.

—No —contestó simplemente—. Y ahora, párate por favor de la tina.

Bella le obedeció con mucha vergüenza, y Alice le ofreció una toalla. Salieron de nuevo al cuarto donde el príncipe la había llevado.

—De acuerdo, ahora es momento de vestirte —le dijo Alice con mucho entusiasmo—. Siéntate y espérame aquí. —Bella obedeció y se sentó.

Alice abrió unas puertas de su cuarto y Bella, impresionada, alcanzó a ver un gran armario; después de unos minutos volvió, y tras arreglarla con un hermoso vestido de seda azul, que a Bella le había parecido demasiado, le peinó todo el cabello hasta dejarlo ligeramente ondulado.

—Te ves muy hermosa —reconoció Alice en un tono sincero.

Bella se sonrojó profundamente ya que ella también podía sentir y ver las diferencias, pero todo esto no era tan importante comparado con la duda de qué planeaba el príncipe Edward hacer con ella. Sin poder evitarlo, le preguntó a Alice, quien dudó y con un poco de resignación en los ojos le dio una explicación.

—Cada vez que se trae a una joven al castillo, después de que se ha bañado y cambiado, es llevada a los aposentos de Edward. Algunas mujeres vuelven a salir de allí, tal vez uno o dos días más tarde, pero… nunca vuelven a fin de cuentas —concluyó.

Bella, horrorizada, pensó que moriría ese mismo día; sin embargo, Alice, al ver su cara de temor, agregó—: Pero, estoy completamente segura de que contigo va a ser diferente, tengo un fuerte presentimiento.

Bella no dijo nada más ya que era la hora de despedirse de Alice. Caminaron hasta la otra ala del castillo y ella no pensó en escapar, ya que estaba resignada. _Si tengo que morir, lo haré, _pensó. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando Alice paró delante de una puerta.

—Aquí es —le indicó—. Entra y… mucha suerte.

Bella abrió la puerta, avanzó y cuando volteó, Alice la miró con cara de disculpa diciéndole que tenía que cerrar la puerta por órdenes de Edward y, al hacerlo, se fue.

Observó el cuarto, las sábanas, las cortinas y el resto de la decoración era de un oscuro color negro; no se veía luz por ningún lado. Bella se sintió completamente claustrofóbica y trató de serenarse y no pensar en nada que la hiciera hiperventilar cuando, de repente, escuchó la puerta abrirse y lo vio de nuevo. Por un segundo creyó ver en esos profundos ojos ambarinos cierto cariño, pero esto pasó rápidamente y fue reemplazado con una mirada de odio y desconfianza que la hizo temblar de miedo. En las penumbras, sus ojos lucían más terroríficos cuando tenía esa fría mirada.

—Ve a la cama —le ordenó en voz baja.

Bella, que se había quedado estática por su repentina llegada, no había podido mover ni un músculo.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? —le gritó—. Ve a la cama… ¡Ahora!

Su voz sonó tan agresiva que Bella temió aún más y corrió rápidamente a la cama. Edward se acercó lentamente, haciendo su tortura aún más larga; cada vez se acercaba más y más hasta el momento que llego a estar sobre ella. Bella sentía la respiración de él en su cara y al verlo pudo notar otra emoción cruzarla… ¿Dolor? ¿Qué significaba eso? Ella no quería enfrentarlo así que cerró los ojos esperando que hiciera lo que hiciera, fuera rápido y terminara su tormento.

Edward, atónito por su reacción, se quedó quieto.

—¿Por qué cierras los ojos? —le preguntó con molestia.

—Porque no quiero ver el peor suceso de mi vida —soltó con tristeza, aún sin abrir los ojos.

En el momento que Bella dijo esto, Edward rio de una manera un tanto perversa haciendo abrir a Bella sus ojos con confusión.

—¿Crees que contigo será igual que con _esas?_ —cuestionó con sorna—. No, no lo será. —Otra vez el dolor en sus ojos. Bella no sabía qué pensar, ya que también tenía miedo. ¿De qué manera era ella diferente?— Hey, pero no temas —agregó al ver su cara de terror mostrándole sus filosos dientes cuando, de pronto, tomó con fuerza el mentón de Bella y la besó duramente. Al instante en que los labios del príncipe tocaron los de ella tuvo un sentimiento como si ya lo hubiera vivido, pero reaccionó al momento en que él se alejó y sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

La mirada del príncipe estaba turbia y con un poco de altanería le dijo—: Alice volverá por ti en unas horas. —Después de esto, la dejó encerrada y completamente sola.

Bella, ya completamente despabilada, se sentó y pensó con tristeza en como el príncipe la había tratado y esas extrañas emociones que habían surcado su rostro mientras su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas…

* * *

**Chicas, hola! **Pues aquí les traigo mi primerísima historia, he durado mucho tiempo escribiéndola, aun no la termino pero ya he deseado mostrárselas, por favor comentenme si les gusta o no, es completamente importante para mi su opinión y saber si les gusta :D

Para muchas que hallan leído o visto "Inuyasha" podrán haber visto las similitudes, pero, la historia no es tan parecida, sino que esto me ha dado un empujoncito a escribirla.

Sin mas que decirles que de verdad espero que les guste y me digan lo que piensan, me despido!

DaniRainbow


	2. Chapter 2: Disculpa inespera

**.**

**Disclaimer:** La trama de la historia es completamente mía! (Algunos detalles los he tomado de un manga, pero la historia es mía) Los personajes, o la mayoría son de Stephenie, pero yo los he usado para traer esta historia de mi desquiciada mente.

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, _**_**Beta FFAD: **__**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Disculpa inesperada**

* * *

—Bella, Bella despierta —susurró Alice suavemente para no asustar a la joven, se notaba que había llorado mucho.

—Cinco minutos más, mamá —respondió Bella murmurando para después abrir los ojos y darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaba realmente. Su cara reflejó una melancolía que hizo que el corazón de Alice se estrujara de tristeza.

—Oye, Bella, ¿quieres comer algo? —preguntó Alice para hacerla pensar en otra cosa. El estómago de Bella rugió fuertemente en respuesta, y después de esto ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

Bella estaba feliz de poder salir de esa habitación, los sucesos del día anterior la habían dejado demasiado cansada para pensar y ahora que lo hacía, mientras caminaba junto a Alice, se daba cuenta de que esa había sido la primera vez que un hombre aparte de su padre y de su hermano se había acercado a ella, y peor aún, ¡ese había sido su primer beso! Se sonrojó profundamente al recordar las extrañas sensaciones que había sentido, afortunadamente Alice parecía algo distraída para notar su rubor.

Finalmente llegaron a un gran salón que no era para nada parecido a la habitación de Edward, era un gran comedor con una larga mesa en la que veinte personas se sentarían perfectamente, de un maravilloso color caoba y a los lados de la mesa se apreciaban unos grandes ventanales, los cuales daban tanta iluminación natural que no parecía ser necesario encender alguna clase de luz.

Alice le indicó que se sentara a un lado de la silla que lucía más importante e imponente. Confundida se sentó allí, Alice se sentó a su lado y Bella, aún confundida, le preguntó—: Alice... ¿Cuántas personas más van a comer?

—Ehh… —dudó Alice finalmente fijando su vista en Bella— Solo estaremos tí, Edward y yo.

Cuando Bella escuchó esto se azoró completamente, desde el día anterior no veía a Edward y no sabía cómo actuaría ahora.

—Tranquila, Bella —trató de tranquilizarla Alice al notar su ánimo—. Distráete, no sé, piensa en otra cosa y trata de relajarte.

Bella la obedeció, pensó como sería comer con su familia, su madre sirviendo todo mientras Charlie llegaba, se sentaba junto a ella y le sonreía como saludo. También pensó en su hermano Jasper, no lo veía desde hace semanas ya que este, en todo sentido de la palabra, era un rebelde, y se había ido a un lugar secreto donde planeaban algo en contra del mandato Cullen. _Claro, como si eso fuera posible, _pensó Bella, quien solo esperaba que en el momento en el que descubriera que se la habían llevado, no armara un verdadero alboroto y que lo hiciera meterse en muchos problemas...

Tan concentrada estaba Bella en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente del momento en que el príncipe entró. Alice se levantó pensando que Bella la imitaría, pero ella seguía mirando el vacío.

—Oye, muchacha, ¿es que acaso en tu casa no te enseñaron modales, o qué? —preguntó Edward con cierta ironía.

Bella inmediatamente reaccionó y se levantó con el rostro envuelto en llamas. —Lo siento —murmuró suavemente.

Después de esto, Edward se dirigió a la silla principal y se dispusieron a comer.

Bella quedaba sumamente impresionada cada vez que les llevaban más y más comida; jamás, sin mentir, había visto y comido tanto. Cuando hubo terminado la comida, Edward se alejó con Alice un momento para ordenarle algo, instantes después, la chica volvió a llevar a Bella a su habitación, y cuando ya se encontraban allí, Bella adquirió todo el valor que pudo para que la duda en su mente fuera resuelta.

—Alice… ¿por qué me escogió? —indagó—. Por favor, quiero al menos entender eso.

La hermana de Edward la miró con cierta indecisión, y Bella observó sus puntiagudas orejas decaer, tal como las de un perro triste.

—Bella, te subestimas demasiado, eres muy hermosa —respondió.

La castaña se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su cabello, sin embargo, aún con decisión, replicó—: Pero hay mujeres más hermosas.

Alice, frustrada, gruñó ligeramente y dijo—: No le eches tanta cabeza, ahora debes tomar un baño, todo esto seguramente ha resultado estresante para ti.

Bella la obedeció sin chistar, se encontraba demasiado cansada, tanto física como mentalmente.

Alice la llevó al mismo baño pero, a diferencia de la otra vez, la dejó bañarse por sí misma, algo que Bella agradeció internamente. Cuando la joven la hizo ponerse un vestido café de algodón, la arregló pero la dejo peinarse, también ella misma, hizo a Bella sentirse menos ansiosa al poder tener un poco de privacidad.

—Edward no me llamado para llevarte a ningún lado, así que creo que te quedarás conmigo —le indicó Alice sonriéndole suavemente mientras estaban sentadas en la cama.

—Ojalá —respondió en un suave susurro—. Oye, Alice —comenzó a preguntarle—, solo tienes un… —Se quedó callada abruptamente al oír unos golpes en la puerta.

—Lo siento —le dijo Alice excusándose, abrió la puerta y salió de allí; cuando volvió, su expresión se veía de lo más campante.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Inquirió Bella nerviosa.

Alice le sonrió y le dijo con un deje de confianza—: Nada importante, simplemente Edward quiere salir a dar una caminata contigo.

Bella quedó pasmada con lo que Alice le decía. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora quisiera caminar con ella si antes parecía que no quería ni verla en pintura? Sin embargo, no dijo nada ya que sabía que era mejor quedarse callada.

Alice le indicó que Edward aguardaba por ella en la puerta. Trató de ir con la actitud más tranquila que pudo, ya que sus nervios la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza. Cuando salió, puedo admirarlo sutilmente, tenía un traje negro a juego con una camiseta negra, este al verla, se volteó y empezó a caminar, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Bella lo siguió unos cuantos pasos atrás. Caminaron un largo rato en un gran prado que se extendía en la parte de atrás del castillo hasta que llegaron a una parte donde se hallaban dos árboles que se entrelazaban graciosamente con su ramas.

Sin previo aviso, Edward se subió a una de las ramas y continuó sin hablarle, aguardó un momento esperando que le hablara, pero al ver que no parecía hacerlo decidió sentarse en las sombras que daban los arboles. Cerró los ojos, y ya cuando sentía que cedería al sueño sintió como algo llegaba de repente a su lado, abrió los ojos abruptamente y vio a Edward sentado junto a ella sin mirarla.

—Oye, respecto a lo que pasó… —empezó Edward— Ehh… yo, yo… Lo siento —Terminó diciéndole con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Bella lo observó con asombro, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

—¡Hey! —le dijo Edward toscamente—. ¿Acaso no piensas responderme? —Bella asombrada pero aún más avergonzada, solo logró murmurar frases inteligibles.

El príncipe se volteó y la enfrentó gritando—: ¿¡Quién te crees para no responderme!?

Bella reaccionó de su asombro y, un poco enojada, subió su tono de voz—: Oye, ¿por qué crees que me puedes hablar así? —Replicó enfrentando sus ojos con mucha decisión.

—¡Porque… —Edward gritó, pero al chocar con la mirada de Bella sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente, parecía mirar más adentro de ella.

La castaña se sintió tan incómoda que tuvo que alejar la mirada, lo que pareció afectar al medio demonio ya que en voz dolida y casi imperceptible se disculpó—: De verdad, lo siento. ¿No podrías disculparme?

Con tal gesto, Bella no pudo hacer nada más sino asentir afectadamente, mientras Edward se levantaba suavemente y dirigiéndose de nuevo al castillo dejando a una Bella muy confundida y abrumada.

* * *

**Hola chicas, Dios! Jamás pense que les gustaria tanto mi historia!**

**Gracias por su apoyo, y pues aqui les he traido un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste tambien.**

_pili, danae, vio, ashleyswan, LaPekee Cullen, Beastyle, isakristen, ferny, Naydma, yolabertay, Libny, KANA84,_** Gracias por sus reviews!**

_yeinychiba, bbluelilas_****_,_ **Voy a intentar actualizar una vez a la semana :)**

_camica_**, SI, tienes orejas negras, lo de la tecnica de las garras no estoy muy segura de ponerlo.**

**Nos vemos la proxima!**

**DaniRainbow**


	3. Chapter 3: Jasper

**.**

**Disclaimer:** La trama de la historia es completamente mía! (Algunos detalles los he tomado de un manga, pero la historia es mía) Los personajes, o la mayoría son de Stephenie, pero yo los he usado para traer esta historia de mi desquiciada mente.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG,_

**_Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Jasper**

* * *

Bella se quedó un minuto maravillándose del viento que soplaba entre las hojas de los árboles. Pudo sentir la tranquilidad que invadía ese lugar, pero asegurándose de no disgustar a nadie volvió rápidamente al castillo. En cuanto volvió, encontró a Alice que la esperaba recostada en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Y, bien? ¿Fue malo? Porque si lo fue se las va a… —Alice comenzó a hablar abruptamente, pero Bella la silenció de inmediato.

—Bien, estuvo bien. No ocurrió nada, solo caminamos.

—¿En serio? —insistió la joven—. ¿No te dijo nada? ¿Entonces, qué sucedió?

—Solo fuimos a dar una caminata —mintió. Al ver que Alice iba a replicar, Bella cambió el tema recordando algo que había deseado preguntarle antes.

—Alice… ¿Solo… —Tragó con dificultad su nombre— Edward y tú son los hijos del rey?

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Alice se iluminaron con un toque de dulzura y respondió—: No, tenemos un hermano mayor —Sonrió—, se llama Emmett, seguramente volverá en unas cuantas semanas con mi padre, y mi madre volverá antes que ellos…

Bella, sintiendo que sería demasiado preguntarle el porqué, se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose un poco melancólica por estar en un lugar tan desconocido para ella.

—Alice, ¿podría ir a descansar un rato?

—Claro —respondió—, vamos a mi habitación. Mientras descansas iré a dar una caminata, estar encerrada aquí todo el tiempo me resulta irritante.

Bella se dirigió al cuarto mientras veía como Alice salía del castillo, descansó plácidamente hasta que oyó unos gritos provenientes de afuera por lo que decidió salir del cuarto.

—Ni pienses dar un paso más —escuchó a Edward bramar.

—¡¿Dónde está encerrada?!

_Jasper._

El corazón de Bella se detuvo unos instantes. Rápidamente corrió hasta llegar a donde estaban, se sintió desfallecer un momento, era él y estaba bien. Vio como Edward lo amenazaba con sus largas garras mientras que Jasper sostenía un arma haciendo lo mismo en respuesta, sin embargo, al verla se relajo notablemente.

La castaña temió por él. _¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir allí?_, pensó. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar ya que en el momento en que Alice corrió hacia ellos, su hermano la agarró del cuello amenazándola para que dejaran ir a Bella.

—Hey… ¡Suéltame! —gritó Alice zafándose de su agarre para después enfrentarse a él—. Jasper —dijo Alice observándolo muy detenidamente. Bella la miró con asombro para después observar a Jasper, que había arrojado la espada y la miraba impresionado; él había visto su rostro pero no podía recordar en donde.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Le preguntó el rubio.

—Muy simple —respondió–, te he visto en mis sueños.

Jasper seguía asombrado. ¿Podría ser cierto eso? Sabía que la había visto pero jamás hubiera pensado que también hubiera sido en sus sueños. En ese momento escuchó un gruñido lejano de parte de quien lo había amenazado.

—No molestes, Edward —ordenó Alice sin dejar de mirarlo—. Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —le susurró. Sin tener mucha idea del porqué, Jasper agachó su cabeza en signo de disculpa, y Alice sonrió. Rompiendo la burbuja que habían creado, ella se giró hacia su hermano y dijo—: Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Alice? —gruñó Edward irritado— Este sujeto ha dicho que se llevará a Isabella, te amenazó y ¿tú le coqueteas?

Ignorando la parte de la amenaza, Alice volteó hacia Jasper y le preguntó profundamente por qué quería llevarse a Bella. Este, que aún estaba en shock, le respondió que era su hermana, al oír esto los ojos de Alice se abrieron inmensamente mientras Edward gruñía aún más fuerte. Bella creía, cada vez más, que la forma de actuar de Edward era todo lo contrario a lo que ella había pensado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano, Bella? —Le reprochó Alice—. Bueno, Edward sabes qué sucede aquí —dijo mirándolo fijamente—. Vamos a hacerlo pasar y les daremos unos minutos para hablar. —Al parecer, Edward quería replicar pero la voz y la mirada de Alice lo habían silenciado. La joven los hizo entrar al castillo y los dejó a solas.

—Bella —Jasper se acercó abrazándola fuertemente—, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

—Estoy bien —respondió con los ojos un poco llorosos—. ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?

—Estarán mejor cuando sepan que te saqué de aquí —concluyó.

—No tienes que hacerlo. De hecho, es mejor así, esto se pondría peor si tratara de escaparme — Jasper la miró con escepticismo—. Todo estará bien Jazz, estaré bien; además, en este momento tengo algo más importante que decirte.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó algo distraído.

—Así que… ¿Tú y Alice, eh? Jamás lo habría pensado — Bella terminó sonriéndole de manera inocente, y Jasper se enrojeció fuertemente.

—Esto... yo, yo no sé qué sucedió —tartamudeó nervioso.

Bella rio y le aclaró—: No tienes que explicarme nada.

Su hermano le sonrió en respuesta. —Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto? —dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse estruendosamente.

—¡Hey, tú! —exclamó Edward— Ya tienes que marcharte.

_Qué hombre para tener cambios humor, _pensó Bella. Podía pasar de lucir como alguien realmente escalofriante a lucir más como un niño encaprichado, justo como en ese momento.

Jasper obedeció a Edward dirigiéndose a la salida del castillo, cuando estaban en la puerta observando a Jasper dejando el lugar, Alice apareció de la nada y gritó—: ¡Puedes venir cuando quieras, Jasper!

El mencionado sonrió verdaderamente tranquilo, mientras Edward lucía cada vez más una cara de estreñido, con las cejas y los labios fruncidos.

Cuando Jasper no se vio más, Edward recobró un poco la compostura, pero aún lucía enojado, y les ordenó—: Váyanse a descansar, ahora. Ya se ha hecho de noche. —Terminó yéndose velozmente, seguramente a su habitación. Bella pudo ver el atardecer caer mientras seguía a Alice hasta su habitación. Por lo que había ocurrido ese día rezaba para que las cosas fueran más tranquilas de allí en adelante.

Mientras pasaban los días, desde que Jasper había estado en el castillo, Edward se había estado comportando de una manera más civilizada. Casi todos los días, antes del atardecer, llevaba a Bella al prado de los árboles entrelazados, a veces le preguntaba cosas simples como, si le había gustado la comida de ese día o acerca del clima, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones que la llevaba, se subía a la rama de un árbol y se quedaba ahí sin decirle palabra alguna, mientras que ella descansaba en el tronco viendo el sol ocultándose. En estas ocasiones, Bella observaba a Edward recostado en el tronco o en una posición que lo hacía parecer un perro, lo que le resultaba gracioso, sin embargo, lo que más admiraba de él era su rostro de completa serenidad al observar el atardecer.

De verdad le encantaba verlo y temía por lo que esto podría generarle.

* * *

**Chicas, ojala les guste el capitulo, Alice &amp; Jazz fueron inevitables de poner :D**

_Tata XOXO, yolabertay, cary, Dayana Coca, ashleyswan, Beastyle, Kaho - Kazuki, EB_**, Gracias por sus reviews! Hay tienen al bipolar Edward :D**

_Paty Limon_**, Gracias, y trato de actualizar cada semana.**

**Tambien gracias a las que dieron follow y favorite.**

**Saludos inmensos a todas!**

**DaniRainbow**


	4. Chapter 4: Sueño

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es completamente mía! (Algunos detalles los he tomado de un manga, pero la historia es mía) Los personajes, como ya saben son de Meyer (ya quisiera que Edward fuera mio pero ya saben...) y yo los he usado para traer esta historia de mi desquiciada mente.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, __Beta de Élite Fanfiction: _**_www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

¡Emancipación! ¡Emancipación!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sueño**

* * *

_Oscuridad y penumbras era lo único que Bella veía, no sabía dónde estaba. Muy asustada gritó en busca de ayuda cuando, de pronto, una luz se iluminó frente a ella y pudo reconocer la silueta de Edward. Miró directamente a su rostro y vio desconcertada como este, en vez de tener su mueca habitual, desprendía una mirada amorosa._

_Cuando estaba a punto de hablarle, un nuevo destello de luz brilló, y lo qué vio la dejó confundida, era una mujer y, si sus ojos no mentían, lucía como ella, si es que no era ella. La mujer era mucho más hermosa aunque un poco pálida, casi como porcelana, y lucía mucho más delicada que ella. Bella vio como Edward se acercaba a la mujer y la abrazaba con una ternura que no había visto nunca, incluso con su familia. Sabía que eso era un sueño, pero ¿qué significaba?_

_Cerró sus ojos, y cuando volvió a verlos parecían estar a punto de besarse e inmediatamente quiso despertar. Se sentía terriblemente triste al ver eso, y no entendía el porqué, así que gritó y gritó hasta que se sintió sacudida._

—¡Bella!… ¿Estás bien?... ¡Bella! —Escuchó la voz de Alice. Abrió los ojos y suspiró aliviada al ver que finalmente había despertado.

—Sí… eh, estoy bien —respondió. La pelinegra, que lucía una expresión preocupada, se relajó al escucharla decir eso.

—Has tenido una pesadilla, ¿cierto?... Oh, ¿qué has soñado Bella?

Bella estuvo indecisa sobre comentárselo y le dijo que era demasiado bizarro para siquiera decirlo, pero la joven era supremamente insistente así que terminó accediendo, contándole el extraño sueño que había tenido, omitiendo sus sentimientos respecto a ello.

Alice palideció, para después ponerse furiosa mientras Bella, asustada, pensó que probablemente el enojo era culpa suya, pero lo que dijo a continuación la confundió aún más.

—Mamá, deja de entromenterte en esto —habló al aire la pelinegra, mientras Bella aún no llegaba a entender nada. "¿Mamá?" Allí solo se encontraban ellas dos—. Mamá entra, no tienes por qué esconderte.

Al momento en que Alice dijo eso, la puerta se abrió y Bella pudo observar a una hermosa mujer, con un delicado cabello color miel, una piel que lucía como seda y unos hermosos ojos verdes topacio. Bella, un poco confundida, se preguntó por qué no tendría las orejas de Alice, ni los ojos dorados.

—Veo que te preguntas el por qué de mis ojos y mis orejas —Se escuchó una suave voz—. Bella se sintió enrojecer unos octavos más arriba de lo usual._¡Qué verguerza!, _pensó. _Se dio cuenta de que la observaba demasiado_—. No debes avergonzarte —Le sonrió y soltó una suave risa—. Querida, no tengo orejas como las de mis hijos, porque ellos son mitad demonio y yo no; lo mismo ocurre con mis ojos —finalizó suevemente.

Bella asintió dándole a entender que lo había comprendido; bueno, al menos un poco, ya que los humanos no tendían a saber mucho acerca de los seres sobrenaturales. Tras un pequeño arranque de atrevimiento preguntó tímidamente:

—Señora… ¿y los demonios tienen orejas… así? —La mujer sonrió.

—No, querida, solo los hijos del rey _Inu Yōkai_(1) y de mí. Al ser medio demonios han tenido esta cualidad en especial y, por favor, no me llames señora, soy Esme —Le pidió con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—De acuerdo, _Esme —_enfatizó Bella y Esme sonrió cariñosamente.

_Bueno, al menos la madre de Edward parece mucho más equilibrada que él —_Pensó Bella mientras veía a Esme y Alice.

—Mamá —dijo Alice insitiendo después de haber permanecido callada—. Tenemos que hablar seriamente —Esme rodó los ojos y le respondió a Alice tan bajo y rápido que Bella no logró escuchar.

—No me molestes, sé lo que hago. Ella debía de ver _algo_ para asimilar más fácil, no quiero que mi hijo se quede solo.

La castaña pensó que se habían entendido en algo, ya que después de lo que sea que Esme le hubiera dicho, Alice hizo una mueca de comprension y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Oh si, Bella conocía esa clase de comunicación muy bien. _Extraño tanto a mamá,_ pensó con tristeza. Alice pareció notarlo ya que dirigiéndose a su madre dijo: —Nos vamos de aquí ahora, y vamos a arreglar a Bella, ¿quieres, madre?

Esme sonrió y Bella fingió una cara de terror, porque en realidad le agradaba sobremanera el entusiasmo que tenían ambas.

...

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que estar aqui? —Rugió Edward en voz alta. Se sentía harto de esa reunión, deseaba ver a Isabella, no podría aguantar un minuto más, se sentía como un idiota.

—Paciencia, señor —Le dijo el contador tranquilamente—. Estamos terminando de ver el manejo del comercio en el oriente, ya pronto acabaremos.

—¡Bah! —murmuró. Esperó a que finalmente acabaran y se fue.

—¡Oh, Isabella! ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Se reprochó a sí mismo mientras se dirigía al lugar del castillo donde estarían ella y su hermana.

* * *

**(1) _Inu Yōkai_: (Perro demonio) **Para ser mas exactos el inu Yōkai pertenece a los Inugami DaiYokai, vienen de la mitología japonesa, estos son una raza de demonios que tiene la apariencia de un humano pero con rasgos distintos estos pueden ser marcas en sus rostros, colmillos o garras que sobresalen. Estos seres tienen varios aspectos, entre ellos que pueden ser de aspecto humano, de un perro gigante (inugami) o una mezcla de ambos que solo lo consiguen con entrenamiento o absorbiendo poderes de los demás.

* * *

Chicas esta "pequeña" explicación da mas en claro del porque me inspire en Inuyasha, como verán, a medida que pase el fic les iré explicando cosas asi para que no queden muy perdidas :)

**By the way... Chicas gracias por los reviews mucho mucho! Se que me he restrasado y no tengo disculpa (culpe a los estudios hahaha) pero de ahora en adelante tratare de publicar, al menos un poco mas seguido.**

_Yoliki, PRISGPE, cary, Tata XOXO, jacke94, ashleyswan, lis3011, Beastyle._ De nuevo gracias por su apoyo!

_EB**, **_**pronto veremos...**

**PD: **La historia ya tiene portada, si quieren verla pueden ingresar al grupo de mis fics que alli esta, solo buscan en Facebook "DaniRainbow's Fics" y les apare (Por cierto la hizo Lamb'stown y personalmente, me encanto!)

**Nos veremos proximamente chicas**

**See ya soon!**

**DaniRaibow**


	5. Chapter 5: ¡Say Sorry!

**.**

**Disclaimer**: La historia es completamente mía! (Algunos detalles los he tomado de un manga, pero la historia es mía) Los personajes, como ya saben son de Meyer y yo los he usado para traer esta historia de mi desquiciada mente.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta de Élite __Fanfiction** www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Say sorry**

* * *

Después de que Alice y Esme solamente rizaron el cabello de Bella y le cambiaron el vestido por uno gris, más simple, se habían ido a la sala principal. Esme le había comentado a Bella acerca de un libro para que lo leyera, y esta, entusiasmada empezó a conversar con ella.

—Es tan dulce —murmuró Alice mirando a la castaña—. Tendré que hablar con Edward, no debe cometer ningún error.

Alice escuchó un movimiento fuera de la habitación haciendo que sus orejas se movieran graciosamente de un lado a otro tratando de escuchar mejor.

—Sé que estás afuera, Edward —dijo en voz baja—. Saldré para que hablemos, ni se te ocurra irte.

Alice salió de allí excusándose, y Bella le sonrió inocentemente mientras su madre la miraba suspicazmente. Cuando salió de la habitación, Edward estaba esperándola.

—Dime, ¿qué les has hecho? —preguntó furiosa la pelinegra a su hermano.

—Nada —respondió él evitando la mirada.

—Edward… —Lo miró seriamente— Tienes que dejar ir a Bella, ella no debería estar aquí

—¡No! —aseguró Edward— No se irá, yo soy él que da órdenes en eso.

—"Eso…" ¿Eres idiota o qué? —Le gritó Alice—. Bella no es una mala persona, tú lo sabes, tú no la odias para hacerle esto, lo puedo notar en tu rostro. No puedes, sabes que es como...

—No te atrevas a decir una palabra más —interrumpió Edward en un tono lúgubre.

—De acuerdo, pero no me lo puedes negar, ¿cierto?

—No. Tienes razón, solo que a veces resulta un poco... —Se detuvo un instante antes de continuar— doloroso.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué la escogiste? —Preguntó Alice incrédula—. Si no quieres que se vaya, entonces, deja de actuar así.

—Lo sé... —susurró con culpa.

—¿Ah? Entonces, ¿qué esperas?... Ve, llévala a caminar y habla con ella —urgió Alice.

—Tú, más que nadie, sabes que no sé cómo tratar a las mujeres —murmuró avergonzado.

—¡No me interesa! Ve y habla con ella —Le gritó demandante—. Es una gran ayuda, pienso yo —Alice lo empujó hasta la puerta de la sala, le dijo que sacaría a su madre de allí, y después de eso él iría a hablar con Bella.

Edward se impresionó. ¿Su madre estaba allí? Ni siquiera se había enterado.

Alice entró y al salir, lo hizo con su madre, quien le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, se acercó a él y le susurró—: Es una buena chica.

Edward le sonrió mientras veía como se iba de allí, y Alice volvió a insistir empujándolo. Antes de abrir y dejar a Edward allí, le advirtió—: Estaré aquí hasta que se lo pidas, si no lo haces, simplemente no saldrás.

Edward pasó con nerviosismo hasta el sillón donde se encontraba Bella y la vio leyendo un libro, que seguramente Esme le había dado. La castaña estaba tan ensimismada en la lectura que no había notado su presencia.

—Isabella —la llamó empujando su hombro levemente.

Bella levantó sus ojos lentamente de la lectura, no se había fijado quién había llegado y, cuando se dio cuenta de que era Edward, se asustó y se sentó recta rápidamente. Cuando estuvo más tranquila, vio a Edward, su postura se veía tranquila, y estaba sentado junto a ella con la cabeza baja.

—Ehh… oye, Isabella... —habló dudoso mientras ella lo observaba con una mueca de confusión. Su voz estaba diferente, era muy... melodiosa—. Yo... yo… ¡Quería preguntarte si querrías ir a caminar conmigo! —Terminó su frase casi gritando, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bella quedó completamente impactada. Esa mirada fría que había visto tan seguido siempre, ahora era reemplazado por una mirada limpia y brillante. Solo lo había visto una vez, aunque esta vez era aún más impresionante, pero no quería recordarlo. ¡_Eso no fue real!, s_e dijo. Estaba aún tan impresionada que se había quedado sin habla.

—Oye —le dijo el cobrizo ansioso—, no te quedes callada, di algo.

Bella reaccionó, y posando su mano en su pecho contestó—: Sí, sí. Vamos Edward.

Ahora el impresionado era Edward, ella nunca había dicho su nombre, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba salir de sus labios y esto lo hacía sentir una extraña, pero gratificante emoción.

—Pero, solo necesito algo —señaló Bella. _Claro, los humanos son todos interesados, _pensó Edward con desconfianza.

—Por favor… ¡Por favor! Llámame Bella, detesto que me llamen Isabella —Le pidió Bella con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De nuevo Edward se sorprendió por lo que ella le decía, y asintió. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor,_Bella _le quedaba estupendamente bien.

—De acuerdo, _Bella_ —afirmó sonriéndole, y ella sintió como algo brotaba dentro de ella. Le sonrió de vuelta y sus ojos cafés brillaron. Edward nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

* * *

**He actualizado mas rapido, **este capitulo me gusta en sobremanera, pero el que le sigue, Uff!

_lis3011, jacke94, ashleyswan, Yoliki, Vero, Tata XOXO, EB,_ **Gracias por sus comentarios chicas ^-^**

**Sayonara Girls!**

**DaniRainbow C:**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusión

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, solo la trama.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG_**_, Beta de Élite_**

**_Fanfiction www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 6****: Confusión**

* * *

Al terminar esa primera conversación civilizada, Edward se había ido casi corriendo de allí. Bella decidió esperar a que Alice o Esme volvieran, y fue la pelinegra quien llegó unos minutos después.

—Hey, Bella, ¿si aceptaste? —La mencionada arqueó una ceja. _¿Alice sabía todo?,_ pensó—. Bueno, puede que yo sepa que él te diría _eso_, pero no importa, ¿qué sucedió?... —Insistió.

—Sí, acepté —admitió avergonzada.

—¡Qué bien! Bella, puede que me haya quedado escuchando afuera así que... de verdad me disculpo por la forma en la que Edward te lo pidió, sé que pudo haber sido un poco seco... y extraño —Bella asintió—. Él no es alguien de mostrar sentimientos, pero tengo una buena noticia, me pidió que te dijera que fueras al jardín inmediatamente.

Después de haberle dicho eso, Alice le mencionó que Edward ya estaría allí y así fue, la llevó al jardín, fuera del castillo, donde el joven se encontraba de pie junto a un gran cultivo de flores. Quedó maravillada, eran unas pequeñas flores blancas con forma puntiaguda.

—Son unas flores muy hermosas.

—Son fresias —respondió Edward suavemente—. Yo las he cultivado y las he cuidado.

—¿Te gustan mucho estas flores? —preguntó Bella con honesta curiosidad.

—Sí —respondió—, pero lo que más me encanta es su olor, es muy... especial —dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella quedó muda de nuevo por ese brillo en sus ojos.

Comenzaron a caminar por todo el jardín y conversaron acerca de sus gustos. Bella prefería el calor al frío, y Edward era todo lo contrario; hablaron de sus colores favoritos y su comida favorita. Bella enrojeció al confesarle su gema favorita, que era el Zafiro, porque era el mismo color de sus ojos pero, al parecer, él no había puesto demasiada atención a ese detalle. Cuando Edward inconscientemente le preguntó sobre sus padres, ella se entristeció, y él al darse cuenta de su error se disculpó, pero Bella no había podido evitar llorar un poco.

—No… agh, por favor, no. No llores, no soporto ver a las mujeres llorar.

—No...No importa, Jasper debe haberles mencionado que...

Bella se quedó callada para después caer en el llanto nuevamente. El rostro de Edward se mostraba realmente contrariado y, en un acto de locura, tomó a Bella con infinita delicadeza del rostro y, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, fue acercándola a él lentamente, hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Bella quedó enternecida por el beso y tuvo un cosquilleo muy familiar, cuando de pronto sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, así que abrió los ojos, y vio que Edward estaba lejos de ella. Se observó y lo observó a él, la ropa de ambos era diferente, se veía más refinada. De repente, se fue acercando más a ella, quien se confundió por algo rojo y oscuro en el rostro de Edward. A centímetros de ella, con sus filosas y muy largas garras, Edward le abria una herida en todo el cuello.

—¡¿Cómo…?! —gritaba Bella a causa del dolor que sentía— ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Edward?! —dijo hasta que vio todo negro...

...

Edward observaba asombrado y confundido a Bella retorciéndose de dolor en sus brazos, lucía como si se estuviera convulsionando. Gritó pidiendo ayuda a Alice y Esme, las cuales llegaron rápidamente, cuando repentinamente Bella gritó dejándolos a todos asombrados.

—¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Edward?! —gritó hasta desmayarse.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Alice alterada.

—Llévenla a una habitación a descansar —ordenó Esme seria.

—Sí, madre —Obedeció el príncipe sin chistar, ni mirar a nadie, para después irse a la habitación de Alice seguido por ella y por su madre.

—No comprendo nada —farfulló Edward nervioso.

—Edward, mantén la calma. Cuando Bella despierte le preguntaremos que sucedió —Le dijo Esme tratando de alentarlo.

_¿Qué habrá visto Bella? Jamás había escuchado a nadie gritar de manera tan dolorosa, _pensó Alice.

—¿Crees que sufre por mi culpa? —preguntó de repente Edward a Alice.

—No tengo idea —respondió su hermana honestamente—. Oye, Edward... ¿a Bella le puedes...?

—No, no puedo leer su mente —aseguró Edward respondiendo a su pregunta inconclusa.

—Bueno —Le dijo Alice—, hagamos lo que mamá dijo, mantengámonos tranquilos y esperemos a que Bella despierte y nos cuente qué le sucedió.

Edward no le respondió, solo se quedó mirando fijamente a Bella, esperando que despertara lo más rápido posible...

* * *

Bueno la verdad** AMO este capitulo tanto! **Esperaba llegar a este capitulo muchisimo! Creo que hay dos variantes o entendieron mas, o las confundí hahahaha.

_joiitahlaloquii, ashleyswan, Tata XOXO, jacke94, ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN, EB Sany, Letieuge, Vero, Beastyle, JELEY20, lis3011,_** Gracias por comentar.**

**'Till Next Time!**

**DaniRaibow**


	7. Chapter 7: After

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Well... Los personajes no son míos, la trama si. Si fueran míos Edward seria _solo _mio hahaha

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta de Élite_

_Fanfiction_**_ www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: _After_**

* * *

Bella sintió calor cerca de ella y también una mano tomando la suya.

_¿Acaso no había muerto? _Pensó.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y, al hacerlo, encontró a Edward observándola con gran preocupación marcada en sus facciones.

Bella, recordando el suceso que había ocurrido, alejó su mano de la de él como si quemara y trató de alejarse de alguna manera, vio como el rostro del cobrizo demostró dolor al alejarse, y un momento después se percató de la presencia de Alice y Esme, quienes la miraban con preocupación.

Alice, al percatarse de que había despertado, corrió hasta llegar a ella, quien la agarró como si se estuviera ahogando y fuera su salvavidas. No entendía nada de lo que le había ocurrido recientemente y sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

—Bella —habló Alice rompiendo el silencio en un tono completamente suave— dime, por favor qué fue lo que te sucedió. —Por un instante hubo un silencio que desalentó a Alice.

—La verdad, no lo sé —admitió Bella—. En un momento estaba con Edward y… —Se sonrojó al recordar lo que había sucedido, pero cambió su gesto nuevamente al recordar el sueño— De repente estuve como en un sueño, pero no era yo, no… no creo que fuera yo. En fin, Edward estaba allí, aunque no lucía como Edward, lucía más… oscuro —La mueca del joven le dio a entender que tal vez entendiera lo que ella quería decirle—, y bueno, él… él… —La voz de la castaña tembló por un instante— me asesinaba. Honestamente no se qué fue lo que sucedió, ni sé el porqué pero me tiene completamente desesperada al punto en el que no sé qué pensar.

En el momento en el que Bella terminó de hablar, se mantuvo un gran silencio en el lugar hasta que Alice decidió romperlo.

—Bella, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho sobre algo que solo Edward podía contarte? —Bella asintió— Creo que es momento de que lo haga —aseguró la pelinegra observando a su hermano—. Los dejaremos solos —Terminó, llevándose a Esme.

Edward se acercó a Bella, a lo que ella respondió quedándose estática.

—Edward, por favor, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirme? —preguntó la castaña—. ¡Por favor! Dime —rogó—. Me duele no entender lo que sucede en mi vida.

—Te lo diré, pero aun no —Le respondió el ojidorado con una expresión de dolor marcada en su rostro—. No puedo hacerlo aún.

—¿Por qué no, Edward? —insistió la joven con el corazón en la mano.

—No podría, solo… no podría —La súplica en sus ojos hizo a Bella débil, pero verdaderamente necesitaba saberlo.

—Al menos dame una pequeña explicación con la que, de alguna manera entienda el porqué no quieres decírmelo —Le pidió más que en una orden como una súplica.

— Bella, yo… Temo que quieras escapar de mí si te lo digo.

Bella se sintió romper en ese instante. ¿Cómo podía cruzársele esa idea a Edward por la cabeza? Ella no se alejaría. _¿No? _No. No sería capaz de dejarlo para siempre con una expresión tan desolada como la que tenía en ese momento, no podría vivir tranquila con esa imagen en su cabeza.

—Tendrás que decírmelo algún día —Suspiró resignada.

—Y lo haré —admitió—. Gracias por entenderlo, Bella —agregó mostrándole media sonrisa la cual Bella correspondió.

Se quedaría con la gran duda que estrujaba su mente y alma. No lo habría permitido, pero al ver al príncipe no había podido negarse a sus ruegos, era débil y esto le estaba causando un dolor increíble.

Sin embargo, y lo sabía con seguridad, habría un momento en el que descubriría el secreto que le guardaba tan recelosamente y, sin dudarlo, ni pensarlo muchas veces sabía que el momento en el que lo supiera, no huiría de Edward… Haría cualquier cosa antes de huir de él.

* * *

**Se que es corto, se **que me he tardado de nuevo pero solo les dire (Life is a shit), este capitulo me gusta también bastante, solo espero no volver a desaparecerme... '-'

_liz3011, jacke93, pili, ashleyswan, Beastyle, TataXOXO, joiitahlaloquii, valelopez3, EB Sany, Vero, Letieuge**,**_**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios (Hacen a Daniela feliz)**

_ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN, _**esperar a ver que sera hahaha (No quiero arruinara el drama)**

_Yoliki_**, si lo note :)**

**Creo que ya es todo, mirare a ver si acoso un poco a mi beta y nos leeremos pronto**

**DaniRainbow**


	8. Chapter 8: Some new people

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Mujeres, deben saber que los personajes no son míos, la trama si. Si fueran míos Edward seria solo mio!

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta de Élite Fanfiction _**_www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **_**Some new people**_

* * *

Desde ese día, Edward empezó a alejarse un poco de Bella. Ya no la llevaba a las caminatas en el prado, lo cual la entristecía y, aunque Alice trataba de animarla, el hecho de no poder salir un rato a tomar un poco de aire fresco y pasar un tranquilo tiempo junto a Edward le disgustaba.

Un día, Bella estaba leyendo junto a Esme cuando escuchó un singular golpe en la puerta, como si el que estuviera golpeando imitara alguna canción. La cara de Esme brilló y rápidamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Lo que vio Bella la dejo impactada. Primero vio a un hombre de cabellera y ojos completamente ambarinos, que caminaba con un porte singular, similar al de Edward, aunque lucía más autoritario. —_Debe ser su padre —_pensó—, _el rey._

Después dirigió su vista un poco más atrás y vio a un hombre muy alto y musculoso, con cabello oscuro y ojos dorados, como el resto de los Cullen. No tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarlo ya que ambos parecían haber saludado a Esme y se dirigían hacia ella.

—Iré a avisarles a Edward y a Alice que ya llegaron —anunció Esme antes de salir.

Bella temió en ese instante quedarse sola, ya que ambos sujetos las escrutaban seriamente.

—Así que tú eres la chica —le dijo el extraño joven sonriéndole como un niño travieso, y una descolocada Bella asintió vergonzosamente.

—Por cierto, soy Emmett —se presentó estrechando su mano—. Ojalá no me escuche el gruñón de mi hermano, pero eres una chica hermosa —Bella no pudo hacer nada más sino sonrojase; ella vio al rey observarla y esto la hizo congelarse, no sabía qué podría decirle.

—Hola Isabella, o Bella, Esme me ha mencionado que prefieres ser llamada así —le saludó dulcemente el rey.

La aludida quedó impactada, jamás hubiera pensado un trato así por parte de él.

—Bella, por favor… Llámeme Bella, señor.

—Oh, no hagas formalismos, dime Carlisle, el "señor" es demasiado para mi gusto.

Bella no cabía de su asombro, todas las historias que había escuchado en su vida acerca de cuan imponente y malvado era el rey Cullen se desmoronaron en su cabeza, frente a ella solo se encontraba un hombre amable, tanto, que vio el mismo brillo en sus ojos como en los de su padre; entendía que la mayoría de cosas que los humanos pensaban acerca de los demonios no eran tan ciertas…

—¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —La castaña escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Emmett y se sintió descubierta al haberse perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Oh, yo lo siento es que ustedes…

—No lucimos como dicen —completó Carlisle, y Bella solo pudo asentir—. Pues, ya sabes Bella, la rivalidad y el odio generan muchas mentiras.

Bella asintió nuevamente sin saber cómo responder correctamente. Cuando se sentaron en el sillón, Emmett empezó a molestar a Bella haciéndole muecas y ella solo pudo reírse de lo gracioso que lucía; mientras hacía eso pudo verlo mejor, y notó que sus orejas eran completamente normales. —_Él es el hijo del que todos hablan_ —pensó—, _no es de Esme, pero incluso con eso, ella lo trata como a Edward y a Alice._

Emmett lucía más como el rey, ambos tenían los ojos dorados y sus rostros estaban profundamente marcados en los pómulos, con unas profundas marcas grises justo a los lados de sus rostros.

—Sé que resulto muy atractivo a la vista —le dijo Emmett socarronamente—, pero tampoco deberías quedarte mirándome tan fijamente, es _descortés._

Bella se hundió en el asiento llena de vergüenza. Mientras Emmett rompió en una carcajada, Carlisle rio un poco, disimuladamente, y esto hizo a Bella sacar una pequeña risa, hasta que terminó riendo igual que Emmett y el rey reía más audiblemente.

—¿Acaso me he perdido algo muy interesante? —Se escuchó la voz de Alice con fingida molestia, que llegaba con un Edward junto a ella mostrando esa mueca que se volvía habitual de nuevo. Había quedado petrificado hasta que el pelinegro se levantó y dio vueltas por el aire a la pequeña Alice. Después se acercó a Edward que sonrió a medias antes de que lo agarrara en un abrazo asfixiante; el cobrizo trató de soltarse aun sonriendo.

Emmett era como un foco brillante que traía felicidad a todas las personas a las que se acercaba. Bella se sintió cómoda luego de sentirse mal todas esas semanas. Tal vez hasta se solucionarían las cosas. Sonrió con positivismo al ver ese cuadro familiar, y cuando pensaba ir hacia ellos escuchó el grito desgarrador de una mujer, miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una joven con un vestido desgarrado y lleno de sangre, que en sus brazos cargaba un bulto que parecía ser un bebé.

—¡Ayúdenme! —gritó desesperada— No dejen que me encuentre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella corrió hasta la mujer. Todos habían quedado petrificados al verla, pero no le importó.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó suavemente a la mujer que parecía al borde del colapso.

—Yo… escapé de mi esposo —respondió alterada—. Él intentó matarme y lastimó a mi bebé… ¡Oh! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Ayúdame, no sé si está vivo siquiera! —Terminó esta y Bella sintió como alguien llegaba rápidamente a ella, era Emmett, quien mostraba un rostro extremadamente serio e impávido.

—Bella —habló viendo a la joven— hay que ayudarla. —Después de decir esto se dirigió a la joven que lloraba sin cesar.

—Dígame —le pidió—, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Rosalie —respondió suavemente.

—Y… ¿Cuál es el nombre de su _esposo? _—Se podía palpar la rabia que había en la voz de Emmett.

Rosalie abrió grandemente los ojos al entender lo que este planeaba hacer pero, sin arrepentirse, dijo su nombre con el mayor desprecio posible.

—Royce King.

Con esas últimas palabras Emmett se despidió y aseguró que se encargaría del asunto. Nadie dijo nada, ni se quejó, e incluso Edward se fue con él. Bella no quería ni pensar lo que harían esos dos, así que encomendándose a la tarea que Emmett le había dejado, se acercó más a Rosalie y la ayudó a levantarse.

Alice se acercó silenciosamente a ellas y con la voz más tranquila que fue capaz de dar, le pidió—: Rosalie, por favor, muéstrame a tu hijo.

Rosalie obedeció inmediatamente y descubrió al bebé de probablemente unos meses, que lucía muy pálido y parecía no respirar. Alice tomó cuidadosamente la manita del bebé para revisar su pulso. Bella, al ver su expresión, incluso antes de tocar al bebé supo que no había sobrevivido. Rosalie, que había mantenido su rostro con toda la esperanza desde que había llegado, al escuchar las simples palabras "_Lo siento"_, cayó de rodillas frente a las dos jóvenes, las cuales se apresuraron a tomarla en brazos para que descansara.

Mientras Rosalie era cargada, llena de dolor y furia, agradeció una y otra vez lo que fuera que Emmett estuviera haciendo por ella. Esperaba que Royce estuviera pagando lo que le hizo a su pequeño hijo.

* * *

**Han hecho aparición en el acto Rose y Emmet!, **las dejo con duda hahahaha (no revelare nada)

Bueno, después de siglos sin actualizar he vuelto, me temo que no siento que actualice muy seguido en este tiempo, ya que estoy acabando año escolar y pues me muero, la vida real me absorbe! Lo único que les digo es que si actualizare, mi beta y yo estamos comprometidas,** y no dejare ninguna de mis historias.**

_Jacke, Yoliki, Tata, cary, EB sany, JELEY_**, a todas les agradezco por apoyar esta locura.**

Chiao**!C:**

**DaniRainbow**


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Beautiful?

**_._**

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG,__Beta de Élite Fanfiction_

**_www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

* * *

_La luz irrumpe donde ningún sol brilla, donde no se alza mar alguno, las aguas del corazón impulsan sus mareas._

**Dylan Thomas**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **_**¿Beautiful?**_

* * *

_Este lugar huele terrible, como si algo estuviera pudriéndose, _pensó Emmett al cruzar el umbral de la casa de los King. El lugar lucía verdaderamente sucio y descuidado, y también se veían rastros de una pelea.

—Tal vez el sujeto ya murió —sugirió Edward entrando después de él.

—No —aseguró el pelinegro—, aún escucho un latido en esta casa.

—Lo sé, solo que... ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

—Completamente —aceptó serio.

Siguieron avanzando a través de la casa hacia el latido y, mientras lo hacían, Emmett pudo ver retazos de la ropa de la joven mujer que había llegado desesperada por ayuda, esto lo enfureció cada vez más, si seguía viendo, no se podría controlar más tiempo.

Edward pudo ver como el rostro de Emmett se tornaba cada vez más sombrío, las marcas en su rostro se habían agrandado mucho y sus ojos dorados iban envolviéndose de rojo. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se calmara, pero supo que sería inútil, y también era innecesario debido a lo que pensaba hacer.

Cuando llegaron a_l_ lugar donde se escuchaba el latido encontraron a un hombre tirado al lado de la cama, que en completo estado de ebriedad los observó con confusión y desagrado. Emmett quiso lanzársele encima de inmediato.

—Con que tú eres Royce King —empezó Emmett controlando un poco su voz.

—Y tú... — espetó Royce—, ¿quién rayos eres?

—Venimos a cobrarte algo —dijo Edward evitando observarlo—. Tal vez te suene el nombre... Rosalie —terminó leyendo la mente de su hermano.

—¡Ja! Esa perra asquerosa —respondió bruscamente el humano— pensó que era lo suficiente incrédulo para creer que ese niño era mío. Lástima que no logré matarla —Se lamentó descaradamente—, la muy suertuda logró escapar; aunque no creo que su "bebé" tuviera tanta suerte.

Royce empezó a reír de una manera que a Emmett le causó repugnancia. Sin más paciencia se acercó y le advirtió con una voz verdaderamente peligrosa que asustó al humano de sobremanera.

—No debió haber dicho eso —Y sin más, sacó de sus ropas un pequeño cuchillo que clavó en el corazón del hombre.

El cuerpo cayó sin vida frente a los ojos del par de jóvenes.

—Y luego nos preguntamos por qué nos odian —susurró el cobrizo.

—Ese bastardo no merecía vivir —gruñó Emmett calmándose. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, igual que las marcas de su rostro.

—Vámonos de aquí antes de que un humano entre y nos vea —Le ordenó Edward empujándolo y sacándolo de allí. También se encargó de quemar el lugar a fin de no dejar rastros para especulaciones y, finalmente, se dirigieron al castillo.

...

Cinco pares de ojos se posaban fijamente en el pequeño cuerpo que estaba siendo enterrado por el mismísimo rey. Rosalie había dejado de llorar, pero parecía estar en un estado de letargo y, por más que las otras jóvenes habían intentado hacerla hablar, ella no había dicho una sola palabra.

Bañó y arregló el cuerpo de su hijo a petición de las jóvenes, después se lo entregó al rey quien lo envolvió en una manta blanca para después meterlo en el pequeño hoyo que había hecho. Ver a su hijo sin vida hacía que tuviera ganas de morir, pensaba que hubiera sido conveniente dejar que Royce la matara, ya que podría estar junto a su pequeño niño.

No comía bien desde hacía varias semanas, así que no tendría que hacerlo mucho más tiempo y lograría su deseo; sin embargo, al ver todos los ojos de esas personas desconocidas mirándola con preocupación se sintió culpable de solo pensarlo. Ellos la habían ayudado, incluso solo para enterrar a su hijo, al igual que el joven que había llegado unos minutos después de que el rey empezara a cavar el hoyo.

—Rosalie —Escuchó la voz de la joven chica de cabello castaño, una vez que su hijo había sido enterrado y se encontraba estática mirando el lugar—, ¿podrías decirnos cómo se llamaba?

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó respondiendo para la sorpresa de todos—. El bastardo de su padre no me permitió ponerle ningún nombre, y hasta ahora no había pensado en ninguno.

Rosalie notó como todos la observaban afectados, pero en especial el joven que le había hablado, lucía como si fuera a sacar fuego por la boca en cualquier instante. Se sorprendió de lo mal que habían reaccionado, no le parecía peor que otras cosas que habían sucedido en su vida.

—Pero podría pensar en alguno —agregó tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Disculpe —se dirigió a Emmett suavemente—, quiero que sea completamente honesto… ¿Qué sucedió con Royce?

—Ese sujeto recibió lo que merecía —respondió fríamente—. Sé que eso era lo que deseaba.

—Sí —La aludida asintió—. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó a_l_ joven de cabello negro.

—¿Yo? —dijo confundido—. Soy Emmett.

—Entonces, su nombre ha de ser Emmett —aseguró con una fuerte convicción, y Emmett la observó con asombro—. De hecho, es un nombre bastante lindo, queda perfectamente con mi hijo.

Emmett quiso rechistar, no tenía sentido que ella escogiera su nombre, pero al ver la gran decisión que reflejaba en sus ojos y, después de haberla visto tan frágil simplemente no podía negarse a sus deseos.

—De acuerdo —murmuró. Rosalie sonrió después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y se acercó al rey para que este pudiera escribir el nombre que ella había escogido. Emmett la vio discutiendo con su padre acerca de en qué lugar debiera ir el nombre como si hablara con una persona común, seguramente por todo lo que había ocurrido ni siquiera se había fijado en la apariencia de todos.

…

—Rosalie —llamó tímidamente Bella a la rubia. Se encontraban en la sala principal y Bella pudo observar a Rosalie con detenimiento, cuando se percató de algo que probablemente la incomodaría— ¿Puedes acercarte, por favor?

Ella obedeció y se acercó a ella.

—¿No tienes frió? —Le preguntó.

La joven asintió y al fijarse en su ropa pudo ver que era todo menos eso, estaba más bien cubierta por pedazos de tela. Sintió una gran vergüenza atravesarla por completo. Todo el mundo la había visto así y, lo peor era que no tenía otra cosa qué ponerse. Le dieron unas ganas inmensas de irse de allí, incluso hizo amago de hacerlo pero Bella la detuvo diciéndole que mantuviera la calma, que hablaría con Alice y le encontrarían un vestido.

La chica no se negó ya que no era tan estúpida para no saber que, además de que lo que tenía puesto era algo inapropiado, podría enfermarse con el frío que se presentaba en ese instante, así que se dejó guiar por la joven castaña seguida de la otra de cabello azabache. Cuando llegaron, la más pequeña entró rápidamente al gran armario mientras que la que le había avisado se sentaba junto a ella, Bella le sonrió tratando de calmarla al ver que se encontraba algo alterada.

—¡Listo! —Vio como la chica salía corriendo del armario con un vestido rosa pálido, con un escote en v, ajustado y con una suave caída.

Le pareció algo hermoso y quiso ponérselo inmediatamente. Cuando le iba pedir que la dejara, Rosalie se fijó bien en la joven que sostenía el vestido y pudo ver que tenía unas extrañas orejas que definitivamente no eran humanas. Se alteró un poco, volteó a ver a la otra joven, pero lucía completamente normal. Al momento, la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, había ido al castillo de los Cullen… ¿Por qué no la habían matado y por qué la otra joven aún seguía viva?

Cuando menos pensó, ambas jóvenes la llevaron a bañarse y ella se dejó. El susto inicial le dio lo mismo, si esas personas fueran tan perversas como se decía que eran, ella ya habría muerto, igual que la joven que la había ayudado primero. Cuando terminaron, la dejaron colocarse el vestido y cuando se vio estuvo a punto de llorar. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había sentido tan hermosa. Las jóvenes se animaron por la gran sonrisa y los ojos llorosos de la joven, y se apresuraron a bajar para que todos vieran como había quedado.

Mientras bajaban, Rosalie decidió lo que haría: Primero, agradecería a todos por todo lo que habían hecho por ella, y segundo, como estaba segura de que volver a donde vivía no era una opción, trabajaría en lo que fuera para ellos hasta saldar su deuda.

Entre más pasos daban, más decidida estaba a hacerlo, hasta el momento en que llegaron y su mirada se posó en la de Emmett. Este la observó con sorpresa y, no estaba muy segura, pero parecía admiración, la cual sacudió cada uno de sus huesos, toda su mente se volvió un remolino de emociones y no tuvo palabras que decir, había quedado completamente hipnotizada. Pudo ver como él se acercó rápidamente a ella, tomó su mano y le susurró suavemente:

—Rosalie… ¿Puedo llamarte así? —Ella asintió— ¿Alguien te ha dicho lo hermosa eres?

Su mente explotó, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y después de tanto tiempo sintiéndose como algo más que basura, de ser tratada incluso peor que la basura, se sintió hermosa, completamente hermosa frente a los ojos de ese joven.

* * *

**Acaso Emmet no es la cosa mas hermosa del mundo!**

Se que no hay Ed/Bella, pero he querido desarrollar mas a el resto de personajes, ya casi vuelven ellos a protagonizar mucho hahahaha. Respecto a lo del baby hahaha lo se, ya me han dicho que soy cruel al hacer eso, pero era necesario hahaha.

_pili, jacke94, isa Kathe, xinislovemeXD, ashleyswan, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, EB Sany, Vero,_** Gracias por comentarme positivamente, hacen que sienta que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo.**

**Sayonara!**

**DaniRainbow**


	10. Chapter 10: Alive

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, la trama si. Si fueran míos Edward seria solo mio!

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG,__Beta de Élite Fanfiction_

**_www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Alive**

* * *

Bella quedó asombrada por la manera en la que se veían Rosalie y Emmett, casi con admiración. Su estómago se removió con una dolorosa incomodidad al pensar que Edward jamás la había visto así.

_Y no lo hará_, le dijo una dura parte de su conciencia.

Empujando los dolorosos pensamientos se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Rosalie había cambiado, ahora lucía un tanto reflexiva.

—Emmett —dijo la rubia seriamente— antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mí. Y por esto, quiero decirte que estaré a disposición tuya y de tu familia, y me quedaré aquí hasta que haya saldado mi deuda.

—Rosalie… —respondió el pelinegro— no hay nada que agradecer, ese sujeto lo merecía y eso de saldar una deuda no será en absoluto necesario, está bien…

—No —cortó—, no está bien, tengo que agradecerles de alguna manera, así sea ayudando en el castillo. Me he dado cuenta de que no hay gente suficiente aquí... —Rosalie vio que Emmett iba a rechistar así que lo cortó de nuevo—. Como tú no quieres colaborar de ninguna manera iré con tu padre, luce como alguien mucho más razonable, tú estás actuando de una manera un poco tonta.

Y sin más, Rosalie empezó a caminar entre los pasillos del castillo gritando el nombre de rey con Emmett siguiéndola, tratando de darle indicaciones correctas para llegar a su padre. Cuando Bella percibió que estaba completamente sola pensó que no sería mala idea salir un momento para tomar aire, esas últimas horas habían sido bastante agitadas con la llegada de la joven rubia.

Cuando salió sintió el vigorizante golpe de aire en el rostro, sus pies se movieron casi automáticamente rumbo a los árboles a los que Edward la había llevado en alguna ocasión. En el momento en el que estaba a punto de llegar, una gélida y enojada voz la hizo crisparse.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿Acaso ya estás pesando escaparte?!—

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida. Al voltear pudo ver a Edward, tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas en forma de puño, se veía muy enojado—. No, yo no…

—Claro que lo pensabas, ¿no? —aseguró el cobrizo, interrumpiéndola, pero esta vez su voz sonó dolida. Bella se sintió irritada. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar su actitud tan de repente?

—No es lo que dices —Cuando la joven vio que estaba por interrumpirla de nuevo se acercó a él y tapó su boca, mientras él la observó con sorpresa—. Ni se te ocurra interrumpirme. La única razón por la que salí fue porque, por un pequeño instante, quería tener un algo de calma, y ya que por alguna razón mística dejaste de traerme aquí pensé, solo pensé, que por un momento podría salir a respirar sin ningún problema, pero al parecer estuve muy equivocada ya que llegaste aquí y sin preguntarlo asumiste que estaba escapándome, cuando obviamente no sería capaz de hacerlo, ni aunque pudiera.

Cuando Bella terminó de sacar de su sistema todo lo que había estado guardando, se percató de lo que realmente había hecho, soltó a Edward y comenzó a correr en dirección del castillo con la cara envuelta en llamas.

_¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso, Bella?_ —pensó—, _¿qué se supone que le diga ahora?_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la mano de Edward tomando su brazo para detenerla, volteó sin observarlo, su vergüenza la hacía incapaz de verlo a la cara.

—Edward, ya, lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso, fue inapropiado y…. —Antes de que pudiera terminar, el príncipe la interrumpió.

—No, no estuvo mal Bella —A la joven le saltó el corazón al escucharlo llamarla Bella.

—¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que estuvo mal, nunca debí decirte eso...

—No, tú tienes razón, no he pensado antes de actuar y yo… —En el momento en que se quedó callado, la castaña no pudo evitar observarlo a la cara, se veía realmente arrepentido, y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en un suave susurro—. Lo siento, no solo por lo de hoy, sino por todo, he sido completamente desconsiderado contigo. No… no mereces que te trate de esta manera. Te prometo que te traeré de nuevo, ¿sí?

—Gracias, Edward, pero no tienes que obligarte a llevarme ahí, ¿de acuerdo? —Suspiró Bella tristemente—. Sé que no te agrado de todos modos…

—¿Qué? —Le respondió el príncipe elevando su tono de voz notablemente.

—Sí —respondió una acongojada Bella. Edward se alteró, no quería verla llorar de nuevo, y no pensaba repetir su error de la vez anterior besándola, con los nervios a flor de piel, no pudo evitar casi gritar al responderle—. ¡Pero qué tonta, Bella! Realmente me agradas… De hecho, no tienes idea de cuánto me agradas verdaderamente —Lo último lo pronunció tan rápido que la joven por poco no habría entendido.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó realmente esperanzada, y Edward asintió levemente—. Si lo hago, ¿por qué te has vuelto más distante? —Bella pudo percibir como él se sonrojaba antes de contestar.

—Por… Por lo que sucedió, pensé que quizá querrías algo de espacio —Entonces la joven recordó el incidente que habían tenido, el cual encerraba el gran secreto que aún no había querido decirle.

—No tuviste que hacerlo —dijo observándolo fijamente, sus amarillos ojos brillaron, mientras sus orejas bajaron aplastándose en su cabello como signo de vergüenza por lo ocurrido—, pero eso ya ha pasado. Ahora quiero saber algo que me ha dejado bastante intrigada, Rosalie ha mencionado que en el castillo hay personas trabajando, ¿cómo es que nunca las he visto?

—Oh, sí… —habló Edward un tanto incómodo—. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné el odio que casi todas las personas tienen hacia mi familia?

—Sí —respondió un poco confundida—. Bueno, algunas personas nunca dejaron de confiar en mis padres. Estas personas han estado en el castillo desde siempre y, aunque quisieran irse sería casi imposible, seguramente nadie les aceptaría por haberse quedado… La razón del porqué no las habrás visto, se debe seguramente a lo distraída que eres —Lo último que dijo lo susurró casi esperando que ella no escuchara.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Bella comprendiendo, y al captar la última parte, lo golpeó en la cabeza disgustada—. ¿Cómo que distraída?…

Edward empezó a reír, lo que hizo que Bella sintiera un ligero cosquilleo. Su risa era tan vibrante que no pudo evitar reír junto a él, pensaba replicar nuevamente acerca de que era una distraída, cuando Edward dejó de reír. Bella lo observó, lucía como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, en el momento en el que pensaba preguntarle qué le sucedía, escuchó una masculina voz que provenía detrás de ella.

—Cullen… ¿Así que ya la olvidaste? Déjame decirte que no te tomó tanto como pensé que lo haría.

Edward permaneció estático, así que Bella se decidió por ver al hombre que hablaba como si lo conociera. Al voltear, vio a un muchacho que lucía un poco más joven que Edward, era de tez morena y su cuerpo estaba enmarcado por sus grandes músculos. Cuando posó su mirada en sus oscuros ojos grises se dio cuenta que este había palidecido y su mirada le recordó a la primera vez que Alice la había visto.

—Tú… —susurró el joven observándola con sorpresa y miedo al tiempo en el que se acercaba lentamente a ella— Estás… viva.

* * *

**Muajajajaja (inserte risa malvada) ¿Que les parecio? ¿Tienen sospechas de quien es?**

Les cuento que en el próximo capitulo la verdad de Edward va a ser rebelada, asi que ¡Get ready!

_Tata XOXO, jacke94, ashleyswan, Zafirocullen22, Yoliki, Daniela Cadavid, Tecupi_**, Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

_monikako2010,_** A mi también me encanta Inuyasha hahaha ¿Es Obvio, no?**

_Guest_**, I'm really sorry for that hahahah.**

Bye girls c:

**DaniRainbow**


	11. Chapter 11: Confesiones

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, la trama si. Edward algún día...

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, _**_Beta de Élite Fanfiction www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction_**

Mas que nunca, gracias Pichi, me perdí por un mes pero no me dijiste nada, ('=')

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Confesiones**

* * *

—Edward —susurró la conmocionada joven—, ¿de qué está hablando? Yo ni siquiera lo conozco...

—Bella, no sucede nada, es mejor que volvamos al castillo y...

—¿Bella? —dijo incrédulamente el pelinegro. Se acercó un poco más a la joven, y esta vez la observó más detenidamente; ella incluso podía haber jurado que la había olido por un instante. Frunció el ceño y le preguntó confundido—¿Quién eres tu verdaderamente, muchacha?

—¿No escuchaste? Mi nombre es Bella Be-lla, pero eso no es lo importante. ¿Quién eres tú? —retó la joven que, aunque estaba bastante confundida, se preguntaba quién sería ese sujeto tan irrespetuoso.

—Yo… yo soy Jacob, del clan Quileute.

_Jacob_, ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de la joven, juraría que lo había escuchado antes, pero cuando pensaba preguntarle, se despidió.

—Bueno, planeaba hablar acerca de algo con Cullen, pero tiene algo más importante que hacer en este momento —Observó fijamente a Edward como si estuviera teniendo una conversación silenciosa con él, para luego acercarse a ella—. Por cierto, fue un gusto, Bella.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera responderle, el joven desapareció de su vista. Cuando decidió ver a Edward, este la observaba de una forma indescifrable.

—Bella —Escuchó su voz inmutable— es hora de que sepas la verdad.

...

Llevaban diez minutos, contados por Bella, sentados junto a los arboles sin hablar, cuando Edward le había dicho que le diría la verdad ella comprendió de inmediato, pero ahora se empezaba a poner impaciente ya que él no parecía desear decir algo, cuando se preparaba para decepcionarse la voz del joven detuvo sus pensamientos

—El chucho... es decir, Jacob, es la mano derecha del jefe de la tribu de lobos Quileute. Yo... yo lo conozco de décadas. Él... él… —La voz de Edward se quebró en cuestión de segundos, Bella se acercó impactada hacia él y observó que sus ojos reflejaban miedo, justo como aquella vez cuando perdió la conciencia.

—Edward, por favor, no te detengas; no huiré, te lo prometo —aseguró Bella firmemente tomando su mano y estrujándola suavemente. El príncipe observó las manos enlazadas, más no se soltó, al contrario, sujetó con más fuerza su mano.

—No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir —respondió. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, exhaló fuertemente y se dispuso a continuar mientras acariciaba de forma sutil la mano de Bella con sus garras—. A Jacob lo conocí por alguien que nunca llegó a temerme. Ella... ella se...

—No tienes que decirme su nombre aún, si no quieres, pero continúa, por favor.

—Ella nunca me temió, al contrario, se dirigía muy tranquila cuando me hablaba. Cuando la conocí, la odié por no hacerlo, me hizo sentir débil, pero no podía alejarme de ella y así yo... llegué a amarla.

El corazón de Bella dolió por unos instantes, pero poco le importó, quería saber el pasado de Edward, quien se había quedado callado por la expresión en su rostro.

—Continúa —ordenó solemne la castaña.

—¿Estás segura de que... —preguntó dudoso, para luego callar por la seria mirada de la joven—. Bien, mi padre tenía un amigo llamado _Alistair _—El nombre fue dicho con odio—_, _quien había peleado junto a él todas las guerras que tuvo que enfrentar. Él es un _O tengu(1),_ te lo puedes imaginar, no resulta muy atractivo a la vista... Un día, él llegó al castillo... Ella estaba aquí, y lo trató como si fuera alguien completamente normal. Le fascinó que a ella no le asustara su presencia, lo que hizo que se obsesionara con ella y no lo supe de verdad hasta que fue muy tarde.

De nuevo el silencio cayó entre los dos, pero Bella no quiso perder ni un segundo y lo instó a seguir. Por una desconocida sensación, no podía evitar hacerlo. Era como cuando quieres tocar algo, te lo prohíben, pero igual terminas tocándolo.

Edward continúo—: Alistair había sido gran aliado de mi padre, ya que literalmente puede controlar ejércitos de monstruos, tiene cierta influencia que incita a actuar en contra de tu voluntad para hacerlo con lo que él te imponga —Edward se detuvo, observó a Bella y respiró entrecortadamente para seguir—. ¡Oh!… Olvidé mencionarte que ella ayudaba a mejorar la salud de la gente del pueblo, ya sabes, como una curandera. Una tarde, ella había venido a sembrar unas yerbas que decía eran importantes porque había un perfecto espacio para esto frente al castillo. Recuerdo haberla observado desde la puerta. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de advertir la presencia de Alistair junto a mí; se me acercó y me susurró _"Lo siento chico, si no será mía, tampoco será tuya"_... El resto son solo borrones, como pesadillas más que recuerdos… de mí acercándome a ella, yo, yo…

Su voz nuevamente se cortó, lucía más afectado que antes, por lo que Bella estrechó aún más fuerte la mano y le susurró palabras de confianza. Por suerte, funcionó, ya que empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Yo… Bella, prométeme que no te irás —pidió en voz baja—. ¿Me lo prometes? —insistió.

La joven asistió sin pensarlo dos veces y Edward volvió a tomar una gran respiración.

—Bella, yo… yo la maté —confesó. Entonces, empezó a hablar rápido y de una manera desesperada—. La maté, yo no pude controlarme, mis extremidades no me respondían, pero lo vi todo, vi cómo sus ojos perdían la vitalidad y simplemente moría…

Bella sintió como se removía algo en su interior, Edward había matado a alguien, lo había escuchado, pero eso no le importaba, había algo que no la dejaba, sintió que era momento de preguntarle lo que más le preocupaba que repercutiera en ella, pero sin darle muchos rodeos lo hizo.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó acercándose más a Edward, este observó la expresión en su rostro y no pudo contener el nombre más tiempo. Bella lucía en ese momento justo como ella, como…

—Anelise —susurró el pelicobrizo.

Al momento en el que dijo su nombre, Bella sintió su alma dividida en dos partes, como una experiencia extrasensorial. Aún podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría, no le era posible mover su cuerpo, las dos partes de su alma colisionaban, y la que ahora dominaba su cuerpo era imposible de controlar. Lo sentía y lo sabía, ese pedazo de su propia alma era también parte del alma de... _Anelise._

Borrones de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Isabella, pedazos de recuerdos de una vida pasada, una vida en la que había muerto odiando al ser que había amado...

—_¡Anne, vuelve aquí. No debes ir al castillo Cullen a quejarte, nos traerás problemas! — gritó una desesperada mujer a su hija._

—_No traeré problemas madre. Hay una planta que sirve para los severos casos de quemaduras y se encuentra solo allá —respondió indignada—. Si ellos lo tienen ahí, tenemos derecho a tomarlo. —La mujer no pudo refutar ya que la joven tomó sus faldas y salió corriendo de allí._

_..._

_Anelise podía vislumbrar el __llantén(2)__, sería perfecto para desinflamar quemaduras, si tan solo..._

—_¡Hey, muchacha!… ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —La joven quedó un poco impactada al escuchar la voz acusadora, y luego se sorprendió al voltear y ver a un joven con orejas de perro, luego recordó que así eran los hijos del rey y, sin temor, se enfrentó al joven y menudo chico frente a ella._

—_Necesito unas ramas del __llantén__, en el pueblo son necesarias para unas curaciones, pero no hay de esas allí._

—_No —respondió inflexible._

—_¿No? —pregunto enfadada y ofendida—. Creo que mejor hablo con el verdadero rey, tú solo eres su hijo._

—_¿Solo su hijo? —respondió indignado—. Yo soy el gran Edward Cullen, debes temerme y respetarme, no burlarte de mí. Eres solo una..._

—_No quiero perder más mi preciado tiempo —Lo cortó—. Quisiera decir un gusto pero no lo fue. Adiós._

_La joven tomó sus faldas para ir en busca del rey junto al joven hanyou que despotricaba detrás de ella._

_..._

—_Yo te amo, Anne —reconoció la susurrante voz de Edward detrás de ella. Su corazón dio un salto, se giró y lo abrazó de una manera profunda e intensa._

—_Yo también te amo —respondió fervientemente Anelise mientras trataba de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos por medio de ese abrazo. Mo podía amar a nadie más como a aquel joven..._

_..._

_Anelise se encontraba arreglando una zona fuera del castillo donde era propicio sembrar. Sentía la penetrante mirada de Edward en ella pero no le importaba, se había acostumbrado. Cuando llevaba un considerable tiempo en su labor, decidió ver lo que hacía Edward._

_Hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, su rostro parecía salido de los mismos infiernos y se acercaba de manera sospechosa a ella. De repente, se acercó a una gran velocidad, aterrándola por unas extrañas marcas rojas y oscuras en su rostro. Al estar a centímetros de ella, con sus filosas y muy largas garras, Edward le abrió una herida en todo el cuello, destruyendo todo a su paso. Anelise sintió como perdía la vitalidad, iba a morir… iba a morir por culpa de Edward..._

—_¡¿Cómo…?! —gritaba desesperada y llena de rencor por todo el dolor que la recorría— ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Edward?! —Hasta que vio todo negro..._

Bella se sintió volver a la realidad de un tirón. Luego su cuerpo se sacudió, como si algo se desprendiera de ella, sintió su alma más ligera y juró escuchar una voz diciéndole: _Cuídalo..._

Lo primero que notó fue el rostro de Edward observándola fijamente. Instintivamente se alejó de él, pero al momento en el que vio sus ojos, se acercó y lo abrazó intensamente, mientras desbordaba algunas lágrimas.

En ese instante, todo quedó claro para ella. Lo amaba, Bella amaba a Edward y nada podría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

* * *

**_(1)El "O Tengu" o «Gran Tengu»: _**Tiene el trazo humano, con una apariencia más temible que los de la otra clase, con una expresión feroz y amenazante. Presenta una inmensa nariz, prominencia que representa el orgullo y la arrogancia.

La función principal de los tengu es salvar a los guerreros de catástrofes o ayudarlos en los combates. Otra función que realizan es iniciar y transmitir las artes marciales a las personas.

**_(2) _El llantén mayor**, Plantago major, es una especie de planta herbácea natural de toda Europa, Norteamérica, norte de África y Asia.

* * *

**Hey, odienme please! me** tarde toda una vida pero no saben lo que me costo este capitulo, la verdad no me termino de gustar pero ya lo hice, espero que les guste, lo hice con mi corazón en el, también deben ver la gran similitud con la historia de Inuyasha, pero siempre intente hacerlo yo misma. No se si hay visto, pero he decidido responder. los PM's uno por uno con otro PM, no se, se me hace mas personal(?)

Hoy es el cumpleaños de una chica maravillosa: Birthday Stewart!

**Gracias por todo chicas :3**

**DaniRainbow**

**PDTA: **Si vieron el nombre del cap (como el de confesiones en Twilght ay, que melancólica me pongo... hahahah)


	12. Outtake: Anelise

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, the rest is mine._

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG,_

**_Beta de Élite Fanfiction._**

* * *

_Solamente aquellos espíritus verdaderamente_

_valerosos saben la manera de perdonar._

_Un ser vil no perdona nunca porque no está en su naturaleza._

**Laurence Sterne**

* * *

**Outtake: Anelise**

* * *

Edward presenciaba como Bella parecía estar en una especie de trance después de que había dicho el nombre de _Anelise_.

Sabía que no debía haberlo mencionado. Desde que la conoció, supo que ellas tenían una clase de conexión. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo habría notado, pero después de ver su rostro así, tan similar al de ella, no había podido aguantar no decirlo más.

De un momento a otro, Bella bajó su rostro y se volteó agresivamente alejándose de él, Edward tomó uno de sus brazos y la giró hacia él, quien al verlo al rostro, gritó—: ¡Edward!

Él quedó mucho más impactado de lo que estaba al verla, su voz y sus ojos lucían distintos, parecía Anne. Intentó acercarse a ella para comprobar que no estaba alucinando pero, antes de poder reaccionar, la joven se había alejado y parecía estar en posición de ataque.

—¡Aléjate! —Le gritó asustada— ¡No te me acerques!

—Anne, yo… —Intentó explicarse.

—¡No me llames así! —insistió ella asustada. Su cuerpo temblaba cual hoja en el viento y su rostro lucía más pálido de lo que recordaba—. No sé cómo llegué aquí, ya que mis últimos recuerdos fueron... —Edward la tomó de los brazos haciéndola callar.

—Anne, sé que todo luce mal, pero no fui yo. Sabes que yo nunca hubiera hecho algo así, yo te amaba… ¿Acaso no confiabas? —Los ojos de la joven empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Si pudiera devolver el tiempo lo haría, te juro que lo haría. Pero... no puedo y desearía que no me odiaras más, por favor...

—Edward… —susurró ella sollozante— no te odio. Nunca lo he hecho… Pensé que eras tú quien que me odiaba, después de todo, tú… tú...

—¿Recuerdas a Alistair? —preguntó Edward suavemente. La joven asintió y el entendimiento apareció en su rostro.

—Gracias, Edward —Le sonrió, se acercó a su rostro y besó suavemente sus labios. Después, retrocedió mientras Edward veía cómo su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente, y supo con seguridad que esa sería la última vez que vería a Anelise, lo había perdonado, su alma nunca se había sentido más libre.

Anne lo había perdonado, así que ahora él debía perdonarse a sí mismo, y se juró que no volvería a cometer el mismo error con Bella, nunca con Bella.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara, **como saben ya respondí los Rr' por PM.

See ya soon!

**DaniRainbow**


	13. Chapter 12: Don't let me go

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, la trama sí. Edward algún día...

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi,_

_**Beta de Élite Fanfiction www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: ****Don't let me go**

* * *

"Impresionado" se quedaba corto a como se sentía Edward en ese momento. Después de ver a Bella salir de su trance, había jurado que saldría corriendo pero, contrario a ello, había aferrado su cálido cuerpo a él.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Consolarla? No, eso solo empeoraría las cosas y si era muy honesto consigo mismo, tenía miedo de seguir lastimándola al intentar mejorar las cosas, así que tomó los hombros de Bella, alejándola de él lentamente.

La joven levantó sus ojos llorosos y lo miró confundida y algo perdida, pero al ver cuáles eran las intenciones del príncipe, su ceño se frunció marcadamente para después cerrar sus manos en puños apretados.

—¿En serio pretendías hacer eso? —Le gritó furiosamente— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Edward impactado le respondió: —Bella, yo no quiero lastimarte más...

—¡Que no quieres lastimarme más! ¿Es que no entiendes... —Golpes emprendieron al pecho del príncipe sin descanso, junto con una tanda nueva de lágrimas— que alejándome solo me dañas más? Esto que estás haciendo solo nos destruye más, a ambos, no solo a mí.

—Pero Bella, en el tiempo que has estado conmigo solo te hecho sufrir. No te merezco, nunca lo he hecho, al igual que no merecía el perdón de Anne...

—Nunca digas eso de nuevo —susurró estrujando la camiseta de Edward—. Sobre todas las cosas, no te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo, sí merecías su perdón, lo entiendo ahora perfectamente y sí lo mereces, sobre todo... También me mereces, igual que yo te merezco a ti, no trates de evitarlo más, por favor —rogó.

Edward trató de buscar algún signo de duda en los ojos de la joven, pero lo único que veía era pura determinación. Realmente le importaba, a pesar de todo, de descubrir las atrocidades que habían ocurrido, confiaba en él. Un sentimiento más fuerte que antes embargó a Edward, alivio y felicidad.

Con los ojos nublados, vio la expectativa en la mirada de la joven y sin poder medir sus sentimientos o acciones en ese instante, acercó sus labios a los de ella, que impactada en el momento no reaccionó, pero después, llena de una felicidad que podría igualar a la de él, lo rodeó del cuello cual salvavidas, acercándolo más a ella, ambos olvidando el mundo que los rodeaba.

...

_Diez criados_, _seis mujeres y cuatro hombres_, _todos mayores de sesenta años_, esos eran los pensamientos que flotaban en la mente de Rosalie, después de encontrar al rey y convencerlo de dejarla saldar su deuda, gracias también al apoyo de Alice.

Le había sacado toda la información tanto a ella como a Emmett acerca del castillo y los criados. Básicamente, nadie confiaba en ellos desde siglos atrás, esas pocas personas habían sido la última generación creyente de sirvientes. Había logrado hablar con todos ellos. Abigail, Janeth y Cassie eran las mujeres, las dos primeras eran regordetas y muy amigables, mientras que la última, aunque lucía educada y servicial, se notaba que era un poco desconfiada al ver a tantas personas llegando de pronto al castillo.

Por otro lado, los hombres eran Thomas, Jack y Albert, cada uno como el espejo del otro, tan serviciales y entregados a su trabajo que, con una pequeña mención del rey se había ganado una charla sobre lo bueno que era.

Ahora, después de despacharlos a descansar, se encontraba limpiando la cocina de aquí para allá, se hallaba en un estado muy decadente y Rosalie no podía aceptar eso. Con gran impresión vio como la joven que le había dado el vestido le ayudaba a limpiar todo y Emmett movía cada caja u objeto que le disgustaba a la rubia.

—Oye, Rosalie, tú... eh… —La joven escuchó titubeante a Emmett mientras sacaba los últimos restos de madera, que lucía bastante pesada.

—¿Si? —preguntó mientras terminaba de refregar una ventana que antes de limpiar había parecido todo menos lo que era.

—Yo... eh… —Volteó a verlo tras notar su dificultad en expresarse. Estaba meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante, lo que lo hacía lucir un poco tierno considerando su tamaño. Rosalie sonrió internamente y lo observó con duda.

— ¡Ay por Dios Emmet!— grito la pelinegra de repente, corriendo hasta donde su hermano— Rosalie, se que puede ser incomodo para ti, pero Emmet quería preguntarte como llegaste a estar con Royce, ya sabes—. Noto como el rostro de Emmet se desfiguraba con vergüenza, estaba a punto de sacar a su hermana a patadas de allí cuando Rosalie intervino

—Está bien, Emmett, no me molesta. Cuando era pequeña me dejaron en la casa de una anciana, la señora Cooper, era una mujer muy buena, pero era muy pobre. Antes de que muriera conocí a Royce, él decía haberse encantado conmigo y me pidió matrimonio, y sí, me casé porque estaba enamorada, y el resto ya lo saben… ¿Bastante estúpida, no? —Su voz no se cortó, ni un ápice de lágrimas se reflejaron en sus ojos, más bien parecía como si hubiera contado algo lejano o ajeno a ella.

Las orejas de Alice, que casi siempre se mantenían levantadas, estaban decaídas después de haber escuchado eso, Emmett estaba sonrojado, pero ahora era por la rabia e impotencia. _Si la hubiera conocido cuando era una niña_, pensó el pelinegro, _todo hubiera sido diferente, solo…_

—Pero eso ya no importa —intervino nuevamente al ver sus rostros—. Es pasado, lo que importa es que estoy aquí, en perfectas condiciones. ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos le respondieron asintiendo con algo de duda. Rosalie les sonrió, pensando en algo que sabía que los distraería.

—Bueno, ya que hemos arreglado esta cocina, nos merecemos algo delicioso… ¿Sugerencias? —La rubia sonrió satisfecha al ver como los dos hermanos discutían sobre que comerían primero.

...

La gran mesa del comedor del castillo lucía como si estuviera a punto de presentarse un gran banquete con cientos de invitados, cuando en realidad los únicos que iban a desempeñar la tarea de comerse semejante festín, eran Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, y los reyes que se habían unido mientras ellos colocaban la mesa.

Cuando finalmente se encontraban comiendo, tras las alabanzas de lo deliciosa que se encontraba la comida, y una queja por parte de Rosalie acerca del cuidado de la cocina, notaron que habían dos personas en especial ausentes.

Esme se ofreció para buscarlos, pero Alice con una sospechosa sonrisa, aseguró que ya vendrían, nadie además de Rosalie quiso preguntarle porque dijo eso, pero antes de poder hacerlo, todos presenciaron la llegada de Bella y Edward. El príncipe la tenía protectoramente agarrada del hombro, mientras esta lucía una ligera sonrisa mirando a todos un tanto avergonzada.

—Lo sabía... —Le susurró Emmett al oído a su hermana mientras todos observaban a las dos personas que a acababan de llegar sin poder creerlo por completo. Esme lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar mientras los invitaban a sentarse, a lo que acudieron rápidamente.

_Todo está mejorando entre ustedes, ¿no?, _Alice tuvo una pequeña conversación mental con Edward, quien le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento tomando nuevamente la mano de Bella.

* * *

**Hola, **yo de nuevo haciéndoles spam, espero como siempre que me digan que piensan, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, ehh... eso es todo.

Kisses

**DaniRainbow**


	14. Chapter 13: Proposta

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, la trama sí. Luego no se quejen.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por PichiLG, Beta de Élite __Fanfiction_

_**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Proposta**

* * *

—Así que... Edward — después de la cena, Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward, se lo había llevado del comedor a la sala que su padre usaba para leer, la habitación era grande y espaciosa. Tenía un escritorio caoba oscuro que armonizaba con la biblioteca y el suelo de la habitación.

Emmett se recostó en medio del escritorio mientras Carlisle se ponía en posición relajada sobre la puerta dejando a Edward en el centro de la habitación y sin posibilidad de escaparse.

—Así que… ¿qué, Emmet? —Le respondió irritado, sabía cómo se ponía su hermano en esos casos.

—Ya sabes… tú y Bella… —dijo moviendo sugerentemente sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo. El joven resopló exasperado.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti y Rosalie? —contraatacó. El pelinegro hizo un gesto como si hubiera sido golpeado en el pecho y negó repetidamente.

—Ese fue un golpe bajo, hermano, muy bajo —Edward se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. El rey, que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, se acercó a los dos hermanos con la intención de tranquilizarlos.

—Edward no tienes que estar a la defensiva con tu hermano ni conmigo, solo estamos orgullosos de que finalmente hayas dado el paso y decidieras estar con Bella. Solo eso, hijo.

—Yo lo sé... solo que aún no… aún no lo he procesado por completo. Es jodidamente… —Vio la ceja enarcada de Carlisle y se aclaró—…es demasiado irreal.

—Edward —El príncipe escuchó el tono de irritación en la voz de Emmett— tienes que dejar de ser tan dramático. Bella está aquí, contigo, no tienes que sentir que es mentira o muy _irreal_, porque es real y esa pequeña está loca por ti. Obviamente sería diferente si me hubiera conocido primero, pero en fin, tú debes ir a ella y pues... —Su hermano enarcó ambas cejas y empezó a agitarlas nuevamente—...ya sabes —El cobrizo no pudo evitar soltar una risita que su padre compartió.

—Tus discursos inspiradores solo duran pocos segundos —regañó Carlisle a Emmett.

—Pero causan gran impacto. ¿No es así, hermano? —Edward rió audiblemente y asintió antes de dejar el lugar.

...

Después de que los hombres se hubieran llevado a Edward lejos, Alice, Rosalie y Esme había hecho a Bella contarles todo lo que había sucedido y, posterior a eso, empezaron a planear con gran entusiasmo que harían con ella y qué debía hacer con él.

Bella había perdido la cuerda de la conversación hace rato y lo que pensaba era qué debía realmente hacer con Edward, ya que él tenía tanto miedo de herirla que se quedarían estancados en ese estado de relación, _que aún no era relación_, y aunque no estaba mal, no era suficiente... Bella interrumpió su debate interno cuando vio a Edward entrar en el comedor, había algo distinto en su mirada que la hizo tener un poco de esperanza en cuanto a lo que había estado debatiéndose.

Las tres mujeres que parloteaban callaron de inmediato al verlo, lo que lo hizo sonreír sarcástico.

—Bella —La joven sonrió al verlo de tan buen ánimo— ¿Me acompañarías un momento?

La joven saltó de la silla en la que se encontraba y en unos segundos estaba al lado de él. —Vamos.

Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Edward. Este le abrió la puerta y Bella vio lo diferente que se veía a la primera y única vez que había entrado. Estaba ordenada y las cortinas estaban plenamente abiertas, lo que hacía que la habitación no luciera como el calabozo que ella había pensado que era.

Vio a Edward deslizarse ágilmente a través de toda la habitación. Cuando se detuvo vio que escondía algo en su espalda.

—¿Qué querías mostrarme?

—Sí, yo... Hace muchos años, más de los que puedo recordar, y antes de que conociera a Anne, Emmett y yo estuvimos viajando por todo el mundo. Cuando llegamos a Oriente fueron muy corteses y amables con nosotros, tanto que uno de los monjes del rey de una villa me regaló... —Edward sacó sus manos de la espalda, y lo que se pudo apreciar fue algo cubierto en una tela roja de terciopelo. Lo que sacó no era nada menos sino un anillo, el cual tenía incrustadas nueve gemas de variados y hermosos colores. Bella no cabía en su impresión, no sabía qué estaba planeando Edward.

—... Este anillo, es un _Nava_-_Ratna(1), _el monje que me lo dio dijo que representaba balance, felicidad y riqueza... y me pidió que se lo diera únicamente a la persona a la que estuviera seguro de amar completamente… Y soy franco al decirte que ni siquiera al conocer a Anne pensé en dárselo con total seguridad... Pero tú, tú me has hecho sentir que no soy el monstruo que sé que soy, has hecho que sienta que hay esperanza en salvarme, y yo sé que mi vida sin ti no sería vida…

—…Isabella… —El cobrizo se acercó a ella— ¿Darías razón a este vil ser y aceptarías casarte conmigo?

La joven observó fijamente a Edward que la miraba un tanto ansioso. Trató de responderle pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Fue demasiado, ¿cierto? —Antes de poder seguir intentando responderle, el príncipe se movió alterado de un lado a otro— ¡Sí! El anillo es demasiado, fue muy precipitado y tú...

Bella se acercó al muy alterado Edward y lo tomó por los brazos para detenerlo. —Edward, ya… tranquilo —Se acercó a él tímida y, rápidamente lo besó—. Sí quiero estar contigo, Edward.

—¿Qué?... ¿Lo dices en serio? —El príncipe pasó de una expresión de miedo a una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara y, como gesto muy extraño en él, empezó a darle pequeños besos en todo el rostro—. Eso es perfecto… ¡Oh! Pero tranquila, el anillo… aún no tienes que usarlo, solo hasta cuando decidamos casarnos.

Bella no pudo evitar reír por la actitud de Edward. —Tranquilo Edward, tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacer esto y más.

* * *

**(1)Tradicional Anillo 'Nava-Ratna':** su motivo floreal rellama el esquema clásico de los Mandalas. En la parte posterior hay un doble Dorje. Es una palabra en Sànscrito que significa Nueve Gemas, posee poderes relacionados con las fuerzas del Universo, y por eso se cree puedan aportar balance, felicidad y riqueza. Es por eso que muy a menudo se utilizan como regalos durante las bodas. (_si quieren ver una imagen del anillo voy a publicarlo en mi grupo de Facebook_)

* * *

Hello, it's me,** la persona mas lenta para escribir del mundo, vi que ya habían pasado tres meses, y me dije _Daniela, ya subeles algo, te pasas._Así que aquí tienen, díganme que les parece y que creen que pasara después.**

Gracias por los reviews entre otros, disculpas si no le respondí a todos o se me salto alguien, estoy medio _bah._

**Daniela**


	15. Chapter 14: Permission

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Nou, los personajes no son míos, la trama sí. Les advierto soy medio drama queen.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi,_

_**Beta de Élite Fanfiction www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Permission**

* * *

—¿Es completamente necesario hacer eso, Bella? —Lentamente Edward se acercó a la joven tratando de convencerla, pero ella estaba completamente segura de lo que quería hacer.

—Sí, Edward, es completamente necesario. Así que, por favor, ve pensando qué dirás —Se giró observándolo seriamente.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Alice, después de haberles contado a todos la proposición que el príncipe había hecho. Ellos aprovecharon el alboroto cuando todos empezaron a discutir sobre cómo debería ser organizado, y se salieron de allí. Ahora Bella le pedía que informaran a sus padres y, además, que se les permitiera ir al castillo, pero Edward no se sentía confiado para hacer eso.

—Edward, si es necesario, yo misma iré a buscarlos —Le dijo la joven considerándolo.

—Ni creas que dejaré que te pongas en peligro tontamente —respondió ignorando esa opción y suspiró rindiéndose—. Bien, mandaremos una carta a tu casa avisándoles que vengan… ¿Estas satisfecha?

La joven le dedicó una fresca sonrisa y asintió antes de abrazarlo dulcemente.

_De acuerdo_, pensó Edward, _tal vez no es tan mala idea_.

…

La casa de los Swan era un desorden, como era usual. Renée preparaba el desayuno, Charlie estaba afuera dando una cabalgata mañanera y Jasper… bueno, él esperaba que su madre terminara de cocinar. Ahora todo estaba más tranquilo, cuando el joven rubio volvió a casa sin su hermana sus padres enloquecieron pidiéndole respuestas, él les explicó todo lo que había sucedido y hasta que no les aseguro más de veinte veces que su hermana no estaba en peligro, no se tranquilizaron.

—Madre, si estás tardándote adrede esperando a mi padre, no lo hagas, luego puedes volver a calentar esa comida —Se acercó a ella intentado coger un trozo de pan.

—Ni creas que te obedeceré, niño —refunfuñó.

—Ah, ¿no…? —Cuando Jasper iba a refutar se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. El rubio corrió a abrir esperanzado que fuera su padre para poder comer ya, pero al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño y viejo hombre que le entregó una carta y, sin decir más, se marchó.

Jasper abrió los ojos para ver quién era el remitente, decía "Carlisle Cullen", así que definitivamente se trataba de Bella. Al ver a su padre casi llegar a la casa, le gritó que se apurara y entrara lo más pronto posible. Cuando volteó, se encontró a su madre sirviendo el desayuno y agitó la carta mostrándosela por lo que, emocionada se sentó en la mesa esperando a que la abriera. Charlie entró pocos segundos después, se acomodó en la silla junto a su esposa, y cuando vio la carta le pidió a el rubio leerla en voz alta.

—"Señores Swan, les escribo con mi más sincero respeto. Como bien saben, su hija Bella se encuentra viviendo en nuestro hogar ya hace unos meses y, como signo de respeto, ella ha pedido que ustedes vengan y nos acompañen un tiempo. Espero que acepten nuestra propuesta. Nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes. Atentamente, Carlisle y Esme Cullen" —Jasper rió alegre cuando vio el posdata que iba para él, pero decidió no leerlo en voz alta— Y… ¿Qué quieren hacer entonces? ¿Vamos?

…

Había pasado una semana desde que habían mandado la carta y Bella estaba alterándose excesivamente. Todos le decían que era cuestión de tiempo que sus padres llegaran pero no era suficiente para tranquilizarla, estaba más estresada que nunca mientras todos la veían caminar de un lado a otro en el gran salón.

—Bella, si quieres podemos decirle a alguien que vaya a preguntarles a ver qué dicen —sugirió Emmett, pero Bella negó convencida.

—No, si ellos quieren venir, simplemente vendrán. No pienso obligarlos. —Y sin decir mucho más que "Voy a salir un momento", salió del lugar.

Cuando Edward se disponía a seguirla, su padre le dijo que le permitiera a la chica tener un momento a solas a lo que el joven asintió dándole razón, pero increíblemente Alice fue quien siguió a Bella antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla.

Bella había corrido hasta llegar a las puertas principales del castillo cuando sintió una mano agarrando su brazo con fuerza. Al voltear, notó que era la pelinegra, quien sorpresivamente tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Bella hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir un poco de presión excesiva que la chica notó, por lo que la soltó rápidamente.

—Oh, Bella, lo siento. No quería agarrarte tan fuerte, pero tenía que decirte algo importante —exclamó Alice emocionada. Sin deseos de discutir, Bella la dejó seguir hablando—. Verás, los demonios siempre tienen una especie de poder diferente a la de los otros. Al ser, Edward y yo, mitad humanos, nuestros poderes son un poco más débiles, pero igual están dentro de nosotros… En fin, digamos que yo tengo "premoniciones" y he tenido una hace unos minutos de Jasper… Están en camino, no tardarán mucho en llegar.

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Aún cuando lo que Alice dijera no fuera algo que pudiera corroborar, la confirmación de la asistencia de sus padres la dejó satisfecha.

La pelinegra le sonrió animada para luego añadir. —Oh, ya espero ver a Jasper —suspiró soñadoramente—. No es por nada, pero tu hermano es de ensueño.

—No, Alice, basta —La interrumpió apresuradamente la castaña y ambas soltaron una risa tonta.

Cuando estaban a punto de regresar al castillo escucharon el galope de unos caballos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella corrió en dirección del sonido y vio a su padre y a su hermano ayudando a su madre a bajar del caballo.

Al escucharla aproximarse, los Swan voltearon inmediatamente y, antes de que pudiera saludar, Reneé se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Mi pequeña niña, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¡Oh, no sabes cuánto te extrañado! No sabes lo que es pasar todos los días solo con tu padre y Jasper, me estaban enloqueciendo... ¡Pero mira qué linda que te ves, Bella! —Su madre rompió el abrazo al observarla. Ese día llevaba un vestido azul turquesa que Esme le había regalado. Iba a comentarlo cuando su padre decidió hacerse notar.

—¿Así que ni un simple "Hola" para tu padre? —dijo en tono de fingidos celos.

La joven rio acercándose a su padre, y abrazándolo fuertemente le susurró—: Yo también te he extrañado, papá —Se soltó para saludar a su hermano y le dijo que no habría problema de dejar los caballos allí.

—Bella, no tenías que correr tan rápido… —Alice quedó a la vista de toda su familia— Y, bueno ¿no me vas a presentar?

Cuando volteó a ver a sus padres ambos tenían una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. _Que lenta eres, Bella_, se dijo, _tus padres no están acostumbrados a ver a alguien como Alice_. Aunque a ella no pareció importarle las miradas y esperó a que Bella hablara.

—Ehh, claro... Papá, mamá, ella es Alice, la hija menor de los Cullen. Alice, ellos son mis padres.

La pelinegra, ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó tendiéndoles la mano amistosamente. —Un placer conocerlos. Bella no me dijo mucho de ustedes pero estoy segura de que teniendo una hija tan buena como ella, ustedes serán igual.

Después de haber salido de su estupor inicial, sus padres también respondieron su saludo amistosamente. De repente, Alice recordó la presencia de Jasper y se lanzó a saludarlo.

—Jasper, hola… —Lo abrazó de manera rápida, y fue correspondida mientras sus padres observaban un tanto sorprendidos. Bella le restó importancia comentándoles que ellos se habían llevado bien desde que se conocieron; bueno, casi desde que se conocieron.

—Isabella, creo que es hora de que me presentes a ese tal Edward. Puedo ser muy humano, pero si no lo encuentro adecuado, ya sabes lo que sucederá.

Bella sacudió su cabeza con las ocurrencias de su padre, pero solo pudo mirar suplicante a Alice quien sonriente les indicó que la acompañaran al castillo para conocer al resto de su familia.

...

Las presentaciones no fueron tan terribles para suerte de Bella. Ahora estaban todos en el gran salón conversando entre ellos. Afortunadamente, ver a Alice había sido un punto de ventaja ya que sus padres no se asustaron al ver al resto de los Cullen, y Charlie no lucía enojado después de haber conocido a Edward.

—Se los digo, ustedes dos podrían hacerse pasar por hermanos, es que hasta los tonos de sus voces de parecen —Emmett comentaba a todos los presentes que reían a sus comentarios.

—No es cierto —respondieron Rosalie y Jasper al mismo tiempo, y todos soltaron una risa nuevamente porque era verdad, sus voces sonaban similares.

—No suelo concordar con Emmett —admitió Bella—, pero en esto tiene razón, Rose, pareces más hermana de Jasper que yo.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño ante esta declaración y todos volvieron a reír. Afortunadamente para los irritados rubios el tema cambió, así que dejaron de molestarlos. Ambos padres conversaban entre ellos, mientras los más jóvenes se apartaron un poco. Jasper y Emmet se enfrascaron en una discusión acerca de cuáles caballos eran veloces y ágiles. La rubia y pelinegra pusieron atención un momento, antes de aburrirse y empezar a hablar entre ellas.

Bella y Edward simplemente observaban como todos interactuaban, y la joven estaba aliviada de que sus padres parecían haberse relajado y hablaban amenamente con los reyes. En ese momento decidió que era hora de contarles acerca del compromiso.

—Edward, ¿estás listo? —El ojidorado logró comprender a lo que se refería y, aunque lucía indispuesto, asintió y se levantó con Bella detrás de él.

Los padres de la joven levantaron la vista al verlos aproximarse, y Edward se retorció tratando de relajarse y hablar.

—Disculpen, señor y señora Swan, nos preguntábamos si nos permitirían hablar con ustedes un momento… a solas.

Charlie miró a Bella confuso y ella encogió los hombros restándole importancia. Después de un momento se levantaron y se dirigieron al pasillo, Renée comprendió rápidamente lo que pretendían hacer y le guiñó un ojo a su hija en aprobación. Bien, ahora faltaba convencer a su padre y, vaya que no sería fácil.

—Ehh... Pues ustedes deben saber que cuando Bella vino aquí, no fue por su propia voluntad y me arrepiento de no haber actuado mejor con ella cuando llegó, pero después de tantas cosas que han pasado, todo ha cambiado, y les aseguro que no puedo imaginar una vida en la que ella no esté presente… y por eso mismo, yo... le he pedido que sea mi esposa y, honestamente ambos queríamos saber qué opinaban ustedes.

—Y, aunque su opinión es muy importante para mí... —interrumpió Isabella a un nervioso Edward y para la impresión de sus padres—, deben saber que igualmente me casaré con él y nada lo impedirá.

Al terminar de decir esto toda la valentía que la joven había sacado para decirlo se esfumó y ahora los observaba hecha una masa de nervios. Su madre aún sonreía disimuladamente, pero Charlie... él lucía como una caja impenetrable.

Así pasaron unos minutos más hasta que el padre de la joven por fin decidió hablar.

—Ustedes dos, jovencitos, parecen bastante decididos por lo que veo —Observó a la peli castaña con cierto sentimentalismo—. Casi nunca he logrado escuchar a mi hija hablar tan decidida de la manera como lo ha hecho hace un instante. Tú… —Señaló a Edward para después darle un apretón de manos— Cuídala.

Así duraron unos minutos, abrazando y felicitando a los jóvenes antes de que Reneé empezara a divagar acerca de que debían empezar con los preparativos. Bella le aseguró que las mujeres que habitaban el castillo Cullen estaban preparando todo, pero antes de siquiera poder terminar la oración, su madre había salido corriendo al castillo en busca de las "organizadoras". Charlie se disculpó antes de irse abochornado en busca de su animada esposa.

…

Ya todo había sido dispuesto, tanto el vestido de la novia y el novio, los trajes del resto de las personas, el lugar, entre otras cosas.

Bella pensaba en que solo faltaba un día para que ella y Edward estuvieran casados. Solo esperaba que nadie se enterara de la noticia, porque no quería ni pensar lo que ocurriría si llegaba a oídos indeseables.

* * *

**Si alguna llega a leer esto,** I'm Alive! Pero o ya enserio, disculpen tardanza pero estudiar es ligeramente mas prioritario en mi vida, espero que me comenten que creen que sucederá. Como siempre gracias por los comentarios y follows, de verdad :)

PD: En el grupo de Facebook subí una foto del vestido de Bella en este cap, ya saben, si quieren saber como estaba vestida :B

Nos vemos en un probable futuro.

**DaniRainbow.**


	16. Chapter 15: Consume

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Personas y aliens que lean esto, no, los personajes no son míos, la trama sí.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG,_

_**Beta de Élite Fanfiction www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Consume**

* * *

Todo estaba listo, el vestido de Bella, el traje de Edward y, bueno… eso era básicamente todo. Quien realizaría la boda sería Carlisle, así que no había muchos problemas.

Bella no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan nerviosa y, al otro lado del castillo, un particular joven de ojos dorados no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que ella. Tratando de calmarse, recordó que Alice la había dejado media hora para que se preparara y el tiempo estaba acabándose.

Respiró un par de veces más hasta que se relajó, es decir, ¿por qué tenía que estar nerviosa? Hasta ahora nada había indicado que algo malo estuviera cerca de ocurrir, así que tenía que dejar la paranoia. No obstante, se impresionó al ver a Esme y a su madre entrar a la habitación, ambas tenían una sonrisa que trataba de asegurar que todo estaba perfecto.

—Hija, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, mentiría si te dijera que no imaginé este día. Alice me notó tan ansiosa ayer que me ordenó trabajar en esto… —Reneé levantó su temblorosa mano y le mostró la diadema de flores blancas que había hecho.

Bella la observó conmovida y les pidió que se la colocaran. Al hacerlo, ambas la apreciaron y dijeron que se veía encantadora. Su madre le indicó que era momento de que tuviera una seria y secreta conversación con Esme y se despidió diciendole que la vería en la ceremonia. La joven confundida se preguntó que sería tan importante para decirle en privado.

—Bella, medité varias veces cómo te diría esto y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era ser clara y directa... —Esme se removió inquieta—. Bueno, tú sabes perfectamente que Edward no es alguien común, él es especial, casi como su padre… Lo único que creo debes saber es que ellos marcan a sus parejas con una mordida en el cuello.

Un enrojecimiento cubrió el cuello de Bella. ¿_Qué Edward iba a hacer qué?, _se preguntó ansiosa.

Esme notó la repentina incomodidad de la castaña y le aclaró—: Lo sé… Sé que suena extraño y es incómodo que venga de mí, pero es por tu propia tranquilidad, no quiero que Edward lo haga y tú te asustes o que ocurra algo peor. ¿Estás bien?

La joven asintió tratando de lucir lo más tranquila posible para no alarmar a Esme, entre menos lo mencionara, más rápido lo olvidaría. La reina al ver que se tranquilizaba, se levantó y le dijo que la vería en la ceremonia.

En ese instante, Bella se percató de su entorno, se encontraba en la habitación principal del castillo, no había muchos cambios ya que según le habían dicho, se irían y les dejarían el castillo unos días. Unos instantes después, Charlie entró al lugar y con la voz un poco entrecortada le preguntó si estaba lista, su padre tenía un simple traje negro que pudo apreciar la joven antes de asentir; la tomó del brazo y salieron al lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la boda.

Bella no había visto el lugar y se sorprendió al ver que la ceremonia se haría en frente del árbol al que Edward la había llevado ya tantas veces. No había sillas ni muchas decoraciones, pero pudo notar un camino hecho con rosas que llevaba hasta el árbol. No lograba ver aún a Edward, incluso cuando empezaron a caminar, notó que todos los que habitaban el castillo se encontraban en la ceremonia además de su hermano y su madre.

La ansiedad de Bella creció por ver a Edward así que hizo a su padre apurar el paso. Cuando por fin lo ubicó, sonrió al verlo con un traje similar al de Charlie. El cobrizo también le sonrió y, aunque no hubiera música, Bella sintió como si empezara a sonar una hermosa melodía mientras avanzaba hacia Edward.

El príncipe no podía con la imagen que se presentaba frente a él, Bella vestida en blanco se veía más hermosa de lo que podía recordar. Cuando llegaron, Charlie le entregó la mano de la joven un tanto nervioso y les dio su bendición. Carlisle empezó a hablar y Edward trató de disponer su atención pero no podía salir de su conmoción, aún no podía creer que ella realmente había aceptado casarse con él, tuvo que concentrarse al ver que su padre les pedía repetir lo que decía.

—Hoy, Isabella, uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu esposo, sino como tu amante y tu confidente —recitó Edward—. Déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas, el compañero de tu vida. Ya que desde este día caminaré junto a ti.

—Te tomo como esposo, Edward, ante estos testigos, prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos —Bella repitió sonriéndole y tomándolo de la mano—, del mismo modo en que me ofrezco a ti con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Te ayudaré cuando lo necesites, y te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite.

—…Te elijo como la persona con la que compartiré mi vida —Terminaron reiterando.

—Acepto —confirmó la peli castaña antes de que Carlisle pudiera decir algo, por lo que se escucharon una risillas. Edward la tomó de los hombros y en voz alta repitió sus palabras.

—Bueno —Carlisle anunció—, sin más que decir los declaro marido y mujer. Edward, puedes besar a tu esposa.

El beso fue un ligero roce, en el cual las personas alrededor desaparecieron y, aunque fue solo un pequeño instante, Edward y Bella lo sintieron más fuerte y ruidoso que nunca. Solo salieron de su trance al ruido de los aplausos de las personas presentes en la boda.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y, de un momento a otro, parecía que todo el mundo se iba a ir, como era de esperarse, pero de manera que Bella no supo explicar, llegaron tres carrozas que llevarían a sus padres y a su hermano de vuelta al pueblo. No sabía a dónde irían los criados y finalmente los Cullen iban a acompañar a Carlisle a un pueblo alejado que había tenido problemas de ataques recientemente, ya que al parecer el muchacho que había ido antes, Jacob, les había avisado.

…

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, Bella tomó la mano de Edward que los dirigió hacia su habitación. Cuando entraron, el príncipe la tomó de los codos y le dio un ligero beso, pero antes de poder responderle, este se alejó de ella.

Al ver que daba unos pasos para atrás, la joven le preguntó que sucedía, a lo que le contestó—: No quiero hacerte sentir presionada a hacer algo hoy, Bella. No te sientas obligada a hacer nada que no desees…

—Edward… Hoy me siento lista. No me presionarás a hacer nada, lo prometo —Y sin miedo cortó el espacio que el príncipe había impuesto, desatando todo lo que podía sin un temblor en las manos. El ojidorado no se quedó atrás y tomando el rostro de la joven en sus manos empezó a besarla, suave y delicadamente al mismo tiempo que descendía las manos e iba en el encuentro de las cintas que sostenían el vestido de su _esposa_. _Sí, _pensaba Edward_, eso suena bien._

Cuando terminó de desatarlas vio que la castaña ya le estaba quitando la chaqueta y la camisa que se había colocado, dejándolo solo en sus pantalones. El príncipe reconoció tambien la mirada de anticipación en el rostro de Bella. Viendo como el vestido parecía resbalarse de los hombros de la muchacha, no se resistió y lo retiró de su cuerpo para encontrarse con unos trozos de tela cubriéndola.

En un silencioso acuerdo mutuo ambos se despojaron de las ropas restantes y se entregaron el uno al otro, sus cuerpos en perfecta sincronía con sus almas, todos sus sentimientos expresados sin palabras, solo acciones, nerviosismo y seguridad, alboroto y calma, abrazadores besos en un lugar y otro hasta el momento en que llegó la culminación, en el cual el príncipe de manera casi automática dirigió su boca al cuello de su amada y sin una verdadera intención de lastimarla, sino más bien un instinto casi animal, mordió el cuello que allí se presentaba.

La joven saliendo de la pasión del momento por un instante, recordó las palabras de Esme permitiendo a Edward marcarla con una total libertad y en ese instante, si es que fuera posible, la conexión de estos amantes se convirtió en algo más fuerte, vibrante y sólido que no podía entenderse con mundanas palabras, algo que cualquiera podría envidiar…

O mejor dicho, algo que alguien ya envidiaba, codiciaba y debido a este algo, ese individuo que se encontraba entre la oscuridad misma se encargaría personalmente de quebrar y si le era posible, destruir.

* * *

**No saben la pena que me daba subir esto, lo pensé y repensé porque me daba pena y casi ni se lo mando a mi Beta, ojala no les suene mal escrito ni nada, como siempre gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, finalmente le dedico este capitulo a mis vecinos del Ecuador para que se mantengan fuertes en estos momentos tan duros.**

**PD: **Si quieren ver la ropa de Edward y Bella en la boda, he subido las fotos al grupo de Facebook

**y recuerden...**

THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE!

**DaniRainbow**


	17. Chapter 16:Verdades

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es mío, compre a Meyer en el mercado negro, así que si.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi linda de __**Beta de Élite Fanfiction www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction, **que me aguanta cada vez que le mando cosas_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Verdades**

* * *

Al día siguiente de la boda, Bella estaba extasiada, nunca en su vida había pensado sentirse así, y ahora observaba a Edward dormir. No sabía qué hora era, parecía ser mediodía, pero eso no importaba, el rostro del ojidorado lucía descansado y hasta un poco aniñado, considerando que Bella no sabía cuántos años tenía Edward,el verlo así le hacía imposible determinar su edad.

Soltó un suspiro sin darse cuenta de que provocó que las extrañas orejas del príncipe se movieran y este abriera los ojos a medias para verla.

—Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?

La joven inconscientemente se tocó el cuello en el lugar en el que Edward la había mordido, y que parecía estar sanando.

—Perfectamente—Le respondió, a lo que asintió satisfecho y, en un gesto muy extraño de parte de él, la observó o más bien, lo poco que podía ver expuesto fuera de las sábanas de la cama sin pudor alguno.

—¿Qué quieres haces hoy?—Moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo se fue acercando a Bella, quien soltó una carcajada y lo empujó para que se alejara.

—Ni creas que los trucos que aprendes de Emmett funcionarán—dijo, mintiendo un poco, pero ahora en su cabeza había algo mucho más importante—... y en cuanto a planes, no tengo nada en mente... y no, no acepto sugerencias.

Luciendo un poco resignado, el príncipe levantó sus manos en derrota.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entonces ven… —respondió, haciendo un hueco entre sus brazos—, descansemos antes de que todos vuelvan al castillo y hacerlo así se torne en algo imposible.

Al ver la petición y la cara que había puesto Edward, aceptó y se acercó, dejando que la arrullara e hiciera dormir nuevamente.

...

Bella estaba en el ala opuesta del castillo de donde se encontraba Edward, aún durmiendo. Aunque la joven ya conocía la mayor parte del lugar nunca había podido recorrerlo sola, notó que se encontraba en donde estaba la habitación de Alice, la que le habían otorgado a ella, y otras dos más que resultaron ser la de Rosalie y, obviamente, la más alejada y la más grande era la de los reyes.

Sintiéndose una gran entrometida por ver las habitaciones de los demás, se encaminó hacia un pasillo desconocido para ella, cuando notó que no era un pasillo sino un pasadizo que llegaba a un balcón, el cual tenía una bellísima vista del jardín. Podía ver las flores que Edward le había mostrado, y varios animales que nunca había notado, en una parte que parecía una pequeña granja.

_Obviamente, Bella—_se reprochó—_¿De dónde creías que salía toda la comida? Siempre estás en las nubes, señorita._

Siguió observando ya que el sol estaba bajando, dándole un toque anaranjado al cielo. Advirtió que, pese a que había bastantes partes descuidadas, el paisaje no lucía decadente, sino como algo casi místico e interesante, y decidió que este balcón sería su lugar favorito, después del árbol al que la llevaba Edward.

Edward estaba de nuevo en su mente, había logrado dispersarse y sacar al ojidorado de allí pero ahora volvía y, no es que se sintiera rechazada por él en absoluto, pero después de lo que habían compartido sintió que la confianza entre ellos debía ser más fuerte que nunca, pero la realidad era otra.

Aunque sabía todo lo que sucedió con Anelise y que él la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía, no tenía ni una idea de lo que había sido la vida de Edward después de eso, y la angustiaba pensar lo que había sucedido entonces, ya que en esta época Edward había ganado su mala fama y ella simplemente quería saber la verdad, por más dolorosa que resultara.

De un momento a otro sintió una fuerte presencia junto a ella y no dudó un instante en voltear, algo dentro de sí misma le dijo que era Edward. Efectivamente, lo vio e intentó plantar una sonrisa para asegurarle que estaba bien, pero le resultó imposible.

Quería preguntarle lo que había estado pensando pero temía la reacción que causaría en él. Notando la extraña actitud que tenía, el príncipe le preguntó si le sucedía algo. La joven, tratando de ser valiente, miró el rostro de Edward y al ver solo aceptación, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—¿Qué le sucedió a todas las chicas, Edward?—Notó como el muchacho se tensionaba ante su pregunta, lo que significaba que entendía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—Bella, no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora…

—No, Edward—interrumpió— hace tiempo me dijiste que me contarías todo cuando fuera el momento, y no puedo pensar en un mejor momento para que lo hagas, porque tú y yo sabemos que no todo fue solo Anelise.

Tras escucharla, el príncipe lucía con más ganas de evadirla, pero esta vez Bella estaba decidida.

—No tienes que temer. Ni pienses que me espantarás, ya perdiste tu oportunidad hace mucho tiempo Edward... Y, ahora que estamos conectados de todas las maneras que creo posibles, necesito saber toda la verdad.

—¿De verdad quieres _toda_ la verdad?

Escuchó y asintió sorprendida porque la voz de su _esposo _había sonado estrangulada, temía ver miedo en sus ojos, pero lo único que vio fue cierta satisfacción y tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo...—Empezó, tomando las manos de la castaña y sentándose con ella en el suelo del balcón—. Lo que sucedió con Anne fue hace 120 años, antes de esto, los pueblos cercanos apreciaban y respetaban a mi padre y su mandato. Después de este suceso, las personas empezaron a desconfiar de todo y las batallas empezaron a librarse...

Bella recordaba los relatos de los más ancianos, en los que contaban como habían sido labradas pequeñas guerras, nacidas de la desconfianza por el mandato y quienes simpatizaban o no con el reinado Cullen. Al final, nada había sido aclarado y, aunque el reinado del padre de Edward se había agrandado y más reyes habían pedido alianza, se había creado algo entre la población: miedo. Y ahora creía saber el porqué.

—... Pasaron veinte años en los que sufrí su muerte, mis padres fueron comprensivos, pero Emmett no quería seguir viéndome así. Un día me dijo que nos iríamos de viaje como en los buenos tiempos, traté de convencerlo de todas las maneras pero, conoces a Emmett—Sonrió al pensar en su hermano— es demasiado persuasivo.

…Y así terminé yendo con él. Y, aunque siempre le agradeceré la gran confianza que me ha tenido, lamento que haya hecho esto, ya que... bueno la idea principal del viaje era ir a bosques alejados de la sociedad para que me desconectara un poco de todo lo que sucedía. Cuando llevábamos alrededor de una semana en el bosque, llegamos a un pueblo. Emmet no lo notó pero yo sí, había una joven, creo que recogía agua, lucía tan indefensa y... yo, yo pensé que la verdadera manera de llegar a una _catarsis _era demostrarme que yo, yo... podía matarla justo como había hecho con Anne—Pareció querer detenerse pero al no ver una reacción fuerte en el rostro de la joven continuó.

…Ella fue la primer joven que me llevé. Emmet trató de evitarlo, me dijo que yo era más que eso, pero no lo quise escuchar. Cuando la trajimos, mis padres no me dirigieron palabra... la mantuve en mi habitación durante tres días sin posibilidad de salir, quería que me temiera y lo logré... En el momento en el que iba a matarla, yo… simplemente no pude. Su gesto de terror me recordaba a...

…En fin, le dije que desapareciera, sabía que la despreciarían si volvía, le dije que nadie nunca debía encontrarla. Emmett lo descubrió y la ayudó... Así fue todos estos años, cuando estaba decidido a acabar con sus vidas, simplemente no podía. Al parecer, Emmett ayudó a muchas de ellas y, a las que no, bueno, supieron muy bien como desaparecer, pero como nadie sabía lo que les sucedía, siempre supusieron lo peor. Y fue mejor así, eso es lo que deseaba, que me despreciaran, necesitaba eso para convertirme en el monstruo que sabía que en verdad era...

…Este año me sentía preparado para hacerlo, buscar a una joven y matarla sin pensarlo dos veces, y entonces, te vi, tan parecida a ella. Y resolví que sería aún más perfecto, pero nada salió como lo pensé y ahora no puedo imaginar una vida en la no estés.

Fue hasta que Edward alargó la mano hacia su rostro, que la joven notó que había llorado. Empezó a reír, sintiendo como se le quitaba un peso de encima. Abrazó a Edward y cerró los ojos.

—Bueno, y ahora que estamos en esto, hay algo más que tengo que contarte. Mírame.

Bella abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. Aturdida vio que el rostro de Edward de alguna manera se había _transformado, _sus dorados ojos ahora tenían el mismo tono de los de Esme, su cara ya no tenía sus rasgos afilados, también sus orejas y manos habían cambiado, tenía orejas como las de ella y sus garras habían sido reemplazadas por unas cortas uñas, en sí su aura había cambiado y al abrir la boca notó que sus colmillos habían desparecido.

—Antes de que digas algo… Sí, soy humano en este instante. La gente no suele saberlo, pero Alice y yo tenemos ciertos momentos de debilidad, en los que nos volvemos así. En mi caso, nací una noche de luna nueva, y hoy es efectivamente ese día. Antes temía lo que pudiera hacer alguien que supiera esto, pero tú eres mi _esposa_—Tomando el rostro sonriente de Bella entre sus manos y acercándose a besarla—. No tengo nada que ocultarte.

Sin saber de qué otra forma responder a todo lo que Edward le había confesado, intentó transmitirle todo el aprecio y amor que sentía por él mientras el príncipe los llevaba de nuevo a su habitación a demostrarle que nunca volvería a sentirse como antes y que nunca estaría solo de nuevo, era algo que se prometía la joven con convicción mientras Edward la hacía sentir la persona más querida y adorada del mundo.

...

—¿Me ves cara de que me importe, Emmett?—Una enfurruñada Alice le gritaba a su hermano mayor.

—No me importa, Alice. Ya te dije que no te llevaré de vuelta a donde Jasper, tenemos que esperar a que nuestros padres digan que podemos regresar —El príncipe irritado trataba de explicarle mientras se masajeaba la frente y su hermana se quejaba en voz baja.

Los Swan se habían ido al pueblo junto con Rosalie, ya que según ella tenía unos asuntos que hacer. Ni que le preguntaran a Emmett porque él no tenía idea. Los demás, es decir, sus empleados habían decidido visitar a sus familiares, algo que habían evitado hacer durante años.

Ahora los Cullen se encontraban a casi seis pueblos del castillo y Alice estaba bastante irritable, ya que sus padres los habían dejado a ambos encerrados en la mansión del jefe del pueblo. Mientras Carlisle y Esme intentaban hacer "vínculos" con la gente, Emmett admitía que había resultado un poco inútilhaber ido en primer lugar, después de descubrir que tenían que quedarse allí.

Notó que Alice se había rendido y parecía tener una siesta, cuando estaba dispuesto a asustarla, la ojidorada abrió los ojos y su rostro se puso lívido. Preocupado, se acercórápidamente a ella y le preguntó qué había sucedido. Por un instante pareció no reaccionar a lo que le decía hasta que por fin le respondió.

—Emmett...—susurró preocupada— debemos ir con Bella y Edward ahora mismo…

—Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Qué sucede?¿Has visto…? —Antes de que pudiera preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, Esme y Carlisle entraron como un torbellino y se acercaron muy alterados a sus hijos.

—Emmett, Alice, debemos irnos ya, nos han mandado un mensaje. Han visto a Alistair y su batallón rondar los pueblos aledaños al castillo. Nos han dicho que se ha ido en una misión en solitario…— El rey dijo casi sin respirar. Observó a su hija, la cual se veía aún mas lívida y vio la compresión de todos—. Y creo que todos sabemos lo que planea hacer.

* * *

**¡Sup!**

Ya por fin empezamos a llegar a algo, ahí trate de explicarles todo lo que había pasado antes, espero que les guste como lo maneje y blablabla

Para no aburrirlas mas, quiero agradecerles a todas las que han comentado constantemente, igual luego les respondo los rr. Preguntenme y todo si les gusto o tienen dudas.

No me odien por el final del capi, no sabia como mas terminarlo.

(Por cierto, si les da por releer los capítulos, no se alarmen, no los cambie, solo los edite para que se vean mas nice).

Cuídense y usen bloqueador todo los días humanos lectores, chaito!

Daniela.


	18. Chapter 17: Dolor

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es mío, compre a Meyer en el mercado negro, Edward esta

escondido en mi armario, así que si.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG,_

**_Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Dolor**

* * *

Bella despertó, por segunda vez, junto a Edward y sonrió al ver cómo había puesto su brazo encima de mirar por la ventana notó que estaba por amanecer, y decidió ir a ver cómo salía el sol. Se retiró de la cama y pudo oír a Edward gruñir disconforme entre sueños, soltó una pequeña carcajada y se colocó el albornoz del príncipe que vio tirado en el suelo.

Decidiendo que el árbol sería el lugar perfecto para ver el amanecer trotó hasta llegar allí, se sentó y apreció el silencio en el que se encontraba. Cuando el sol tocó su rostro cerró los ojos y respiró fuertemente relajándose, de un momento a otro sintió como si una nube fuera colocada sobre ella, confundida, abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con un rostro de ojos rojos que no pudo reconocer, se levantó alarmada y miró a todos los lados tratando de ver si Edward se había despertado y la estaba buscando.

—Hey, pequeña, no tienes porque asustarte —Al decirle esto le sonrió y Bella pudo ver que todos y cada uno de sus dientes eran afilados, lo que no ayudó a disminuir su miedo, así que trató de observarlo bien y recordar quién podría ser, o si había oído quien era. Además de los ojos y los dientes, tenía una prominente nariz, cabello largo, rubio oscuro y su expresión le causaba escalofríos, era… era un o tengu_…"¡Oh, dios! No…"_, pensó Bella, "_Por favor, no. No puede ser…"_

—Alistair —susurró la joven sin notar que lo había hecho. El mencionado levantó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Así que Edward te habló de mí? Tiene sentido ahora… que estés asustada —Se detuvo un momento y bajando la cabeza rió sin humor—. Porque sí, sí debes estarlo.

…

—Papá, no vamos a llegar a tiempo —Alice gritó desesperada a Carlisle mientras corrían por el bosque. Habían dejado a Esme en un carruaje y los tres habían decidido que sería más rápido si ellos se iban adelante de ella.

—Alice… ¡No digas eso! —Emmett gritó enojado— Tenemos que llegar rápido y avisar a Edward… O intentar detener a Alistair.

—Sí, hija, escúchalo. Ahora, por favor, no malgasten su energía hablando —interrumpió el rey—. Aún nos queda un largo camino.

El rey rezaba para Edward no quitara su vista de Bella, porque si su hijo cuidaba a la joven, al menos tendrían una oportunidad de llegar y luchar con él.

…

La respiración de Bella se detuvo en el momento en el que Alistair habló, no quería morir, no sabía lo que sería de Edward si ella muriera. ¿Qué tal si perdía la conciencia y terminaba haciendo algo de lo que se arrepintiera?

Notó que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y trató de retroceder pero chocó con el árbol en el que había estado relajándose. El sujeto sacó de entre sus ropajes una navaja y la puso en su yugular.

Maldiciendo por no poder defenderse, observó cómo el sujeto presionó hasta que sangre empezó a brotar de allí, pero se detuvo inmediatamente y se alejó de ella. Bella vio con repulsión como Alistair lamía la sangre que había quedado en el arma, temblando y aterrorizada, pasó la mano a su cuello y lo sostuvo con la esperanza de que la sangre se detuviera.

El monstruo sonrió maliciosamente y retrocedió un poco—: La idea de matarte suena bastante tentadora… Tan, pero tan tentadora, Isabella. Pero para hacer sufrir a Edward esta vez será mejor no hacerlo, así que dejo esto muy claro… O desapareces de aquí cuanto antes con esa criatura… —dijo señalando el estómago a una conmocionada Bella— o solo desapareces tú.

Bella cubrió su vientre protectoramente entre sus manos sin poder creerlo. Según tenía entendido, era imposible que Edward tuviera hijos al ser un híbrido, pero ¿por qué razón ese monstruo le diría una cosa así en vez de matarla de una vez…?

Hubiera peleado contra Alistair con todas sus ganas, hubiera gritado hasta que el príncipe la escuchara, pero si lo que le decía era honesto, si ella en verdad cargaba dentro de sí el producto del amor entre Edward y ella, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en hacer lo que le decía.

Amaba a Edward de una manera que resultaba imposible describir y no podía pensar qué pasaría si él se enterara de que no solo la había perdido a ella, sino también a un hijo…Tampoco podía gritar por ayuda, ya que eso provocaría al demonio y no quería saber qué les haría.

No podía permitir que nada de eso sucediera, así que asintiendo e intentando retener las lágrimas que parecían querer desbordarse de su rostro, le respondió.

—De acuerdo, me iré. No puede decirle nada a Edward del bebé, por favor. Le juro que me iré y nadie nunca podrá encontrarme.

El sujeto le sonrió y asintió—: ¿Va a ser como si nunca hubieras estado, no? —rió humoroso mientras la joven empezaba a sentirse cada vez más culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Toma un caballo cualquiera, cuando llegues al pueblo más cercano, alguien te estará esperando, te reconocerá y te llevarálo más lejos del terreno Cullen. Desde allí tendrás que encontrar la manera de seguir... pero debes comprender que por ninguna, absolutamente ninguna razón, debes volver.

Bella asintió sin deseos de continuar escuchándolo. De nuevo, el despreciable sujeto hizo esa mueca desagradable que imitaba una sonrisa y la dirigió a los caballos. Cuando llegó a las afueras del pueblo soltó todas las emociones que estuvo reteniendo y empezó a llorar desesperadamente, suplicando en su fuero interior que su esposo despertara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aunque sonaba imposible.

—Edward... —susurró sollozante mientras el caballo se alejaba cada vez más del castillo...

…

_Edward…_

El príncipe se despertó alterado al escuchar la voz de Bella suplicando en su cabeza, junto con una extraña opresión en el pecho que jamás había sentido en su vida. Notó que la muchacha no se encontraba a su lado, era obvio que ella había decidido salir a caminar, pero algo se sentía mal, así que decidió salir a su encuentro, olfateó el aire, esperando reconocer su presencia, pero se le heló la sangre al reconocer el hedor que realmente estaba presente.

Corriendo con todo lo que le dieron las piernas llegó hasta el sujeto que, recostado en el árbol donde él y Bella se habían casado, parecía esperarlo. Sin ver rastro de la joven, se acercó y tomándolo fuertemente le gritó.

—¿Dónde está? ¡Dime!¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?! —Viendo confundido como Alistair parecía no querer defenderse ni responderle, le soltó el cuello y se dispuso a atacarlo con sus garras, cuando tres repulsivos demonios en forma de cerdo salieron de la nada y empezaron a atacarlo brutalmente.

El sujeto se levantó del suelo y gritando sobre los golpes para que el príncipe pudiera escucharlo le dijo—:Lo único que debes saber es que nunca volverás a ver a tu pequeña Isabella. Me he encargado personalmente de ella… No tienes que preocuparte por un cuerpo ni otra cosa así…

Sin más deseos de luchar tras escuchar eso, el príncipe permitió que lo golpearan, y cuando ya estaba seguro de caer en la inconsciencia oyó las despreciables palabras del demonio.

—Aunque debo admitir, Edward, que fue demasiado sencillo con ella. No quiso luchar como Anelise… ¿No te parece interesante…? —Edward cerró sus ojos mientras la risa de Alistair se iba desvaneciendo en el aire.

_Bella_… Fueron sus últimos pensamientos_. ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?_

* * *

***Inserte risa súper malvada aquí*** Soy mala malvada, pero esto me iba perfecto con la trama.

Espero que os guste, lo hice con mucho amor.

Ahora...

¿A donde creen que terminara yéndose Bella? o ¿que le pasara a Ed? Espero que comenten que piensan!

Eso lo responderé después en la historia obviamente.

Nos leemos.

Daniela R.


	19. Chapter 18: Tormentum (Parte I)

.

**Disclaimer: **Todo es mío, compre a Meyer en el mercado negro, Edward esta

escondido en mi armario, así que si.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi linda de __**Beta de Élite Fanfiction www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Tormentum**

**(Parte I)**

* * *

—¡Edward, despierta! ¡Por favor, despierta! —Una voz femenina que al príncipe le pareció imposible de discernir le gritó en desesperación. Sentía cómo cada parte de su cuerpo dolía y su cuerpo parecía no querer responderle. No podía recordar qué le había sucedido para que estuviera así. Trató de alejar el dolor de su cabeza para enfocarse en recordar, había estado tranquilo pero al no ver a Bella fue a buscarla y...

Recordó todo y de sopetón abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente de donde sea que se encontraba, pero parecía haber sido golpeado tan fuerte que su cuerpo le gano y volvió a caer en lo que ahora reconocía como el diván del salón principal de castillo. Vio a su alrededor y notó que sus hermanos y su padre se encontraban observándolo. Un poco esperanzado, buscó a Bella entre ellos, quizá habían logrado encontrarla...

Pero no. No estaba, y lo más agobiante de todo fue ver a Alice con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Los más terribles pensamientos pasaron en la mente del ojidorado y trató de que su voz no temblara demasiado al hablar, lo que fue casi imposible.

—Alice... ¿Saben en dónde está Bella?

Al escuchar a su hermano, la muchacha empezó a sollozar más fuerte aún sin responderle. Los ojos de Edward se empezaron a humedecer y al volver a preguntar, su voz se quebró debido a las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

—Alguien dígame qué sucedió —No fue una pregunta sino una súplica. El rey cerró los ojos derrotado y rezaba para que su esposa llegara ya. Emmett, sin poder resistir ver más a su hermano tan desesperado por respuestas, se acercó y, arrodillándose para quedar cara a cara con Edward,le respondió.

—Hermano, hemos hablado con toda la gente del pueblo y nadie la ha visto... —dudó un instante antes de continuar— Alistair escapó.

El príncipe, sin deseos de contenerse más, se acercó a su aún sollozante hermana y recostando la cabeza en su hombro dejó que todas lágrimas salieran de su sistema.

Bella no estaba. Si nadie sabía qué había sido de ella, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a encontrarla ahora...?

...

Después de llegar al pueblo, Bella trató de que no la notaran, porque si la gente llegaba a reconocerla o al menos verla, los Cullen la buscarían y eso no estaba en sus planes.

Al llegar a las afueras, en un lugar casi desértico, la joven vio a lo lejos un monstruo que parecía más un cerdo con hormonas que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente le dijo que dejara ir al gran caballo negro que tenía detrás, lo que significaba que no tendría que andar a pie, agradeció internamente ya que no se sentía dispuesta a caminar. Por fortuna, su compañero de viaje no parecía querer hablar mucho, así que aceptando la ayuda que el reticente sujeto le dio se subió al caballo y trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba sucediendo y sucedería, para que no le afectara tanto...

Una semana después, Bella empezó a sentirse muy enferma, vomitando en la mañana y casi siempre después de comer, pero le atribuyó todo eso a lo que parecía ser un embarazo casi confirmado. Como querían que ella desapareciera rápido no descansaban mucho y siempre viajaban por partes desoladas y escabrosas.

Después de dos semanas, el demonio por fin trató de ser más civilizado y la dejaba descansar e incluso, intentaba mantener conversaciones medianamente decentes con ella. Agradecía eso, pero también lo resentía, ya que de todos modos era un peón de Alistair y eso significaba que no era nada bueno.

Tres semanas más pasaron y la castaña pudo notar cómo su estómago se hinchaba, casi de una manera imperceptible pero la prueba estaba allí, y con cada día que pasaba era más fuerte su convicción de que su decisión no había sido la más errónea que había tomado, debía cuidar a ese pequeño bebé que crecía dentro de ella… costara lo que costara.

Su compañero de viaje le avisó que ya llegarían a su destino y que desde allí tendría que arreglárselas sola. Le dejó el caballo y estando a las afueras de un pueblo totalmente desconocido desapareció dejándola ó lentamente para dirigirse hacia donde estaban las personas, todos exhibían piel de un todo acaramelado, así que supuso que la habían llevado hasta el territorio de los _quileute_. Notó que todo el mundo parecía estar aglomerado en la plaza, y curiosa fue a ver lo que sucedía.

Cuando avanzaba se percató de que la gente la miraba de una manera extraña y por un momento no logró comprenderlo hasta que recordó que habían sido semanas desde la última vez que se había bañado o siquiera limpiado.

Avergonzada, quiso salirse del montón pero estaba casi en el frente y la gente no permitía que nadie se moviera. Decidió que esperaría hasta que todos se dispersaran y así miró hacia adelante para ver qué era tan importante.

Sorprendida, vio que quien estaba al frente era nadie más que Jacob, junto con un par de sujetos casi iguales de grandes que él. Asustada, intentó salirse del tumulto pero sus intentos fueron en vano y recibió el efecto contrario a lo que deseaba, llamando la atención del joven.

En un comienzo pareció no notarla, solo la había escuchado pero después, al olfatear el aire, sus ojos llegaron hasta ella. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar, no se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con alguien que la conociera y menos que pudiera avisarle a Edward donde estaba, pero había extrañado tanto una cara familiar, y él lo era, más o menos.

Cuando toda la gente se empezó a dispersar, la joven quiso correr pero en un parpadeo el moreno se encontraba a su lado y la observaba interrogante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? La última vez que te vi parecías estar muy contenta con _el Cullen_ —bromeó, pero al ver la desolada mirada de la muchacha, le preguntó preocupado—: ¿Acaso ese idiota te hizo algo malo?

Bella no pudo resistirlo más y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente mientras susurraba "_no"_ incesantemente. El joven de cabello azabache solo se limitó a consolarla en silencio, ya después entendería qué le sucedía a la muchacha y lo que fuera, no dudaría en ayudarla.

...

Por más que buscaban sin detenerse, los Cullen no tenían ni una sola pista del paradero de Isabella. El príncipe más joven estaba al borde de la total desesperación y todos en el castillo caminaban en puntas debido a la tensión. Aunque Alice le insistía a su hermano que la encontrarían este no parecía creerle ni un poco.

Dos semanas después, llegó un comunicado. En el área roja de los territorios aledaños se encontraba Alistair y su ejército, retaban a los Cullen y a otros reinados que los apoyaban. Además, advertían que si no decidían luchar, empezarían a invadir los pueblos desde antes.

—¡Tenemos que ir a patearles el trasero! —gritó Emmett a su padre al momento en el que les dio la información. Exhalando fuertemente, el rey trató de explicarle al pelinegro que no era la táctica más astuta. Primero tenían que hablar con los otros reinados para ver si pelearían con ellos o no. Edward lo secundó sabiendo que no estaban preparados para algo como eso y quería ir con toda su artillería a matar al bastardo que lo había separado de la mujer que amaba.

—De acuerdo, Ed. Nos prepararemos y luego destruiremos a este maldito bastardo bueno para nada.

Ahora todo sería cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**Hellooou, **para este momento espero que no me odien, pero ¡hey! Subí mas rápido de lo usual, espero que me comenten como la vez pasada lo que piensas y si les gusta la historia, si quieren saber si, la historia tendrá durante un tiempo mas bastante **angst**, pero es por una buena causa.

Como siempre gracias por su amor y sin flamas, me hacen muy happy C:

Daniela R.


	20. Chapter 19:Tormentum (Parte II)

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es mío, compre a Meyer en el mercado negro.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**wwwfacebookcom/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: ****Tormentum**

**(Parte II)**

* * *

Luego de que Bella llorara un buen rato, Jacob la llevó a una pequeña tienda del pueblo y la sentó, esperando escuchar la historia del porqué estaba allí.Después de escucharla no pudo evitar sentirse mal por todo lo que les había sucedido a los dos… Claro, recordaba a Alistair desde lo sucedido con Anne, pero el muchacho jamás pensó que este sujeto se entrometería entre la joven y demonio ya que jamás se había encontrado con la castaña antes de lo sucedido y al hacerlo, prácticamente la había hecho desaparecer, era un completo enfermo.

— ¿Así que Cullen no tiene idea de dónde estás?—le preguntó cortésmente el pelinegro.

—No.Y Jacob… Necesito que se mantenga así… Te pido que me ayudes a esconderme, no puede encontrarme.

— ¿De qué hablas Bella? Hace un momento me dijiste que Alistair fue el que te obligó a irte, no tienes que preocuparte, te llevaremos con Cullen sana y salva.

—No, Jacob, no puedo… Algo me dice que ese tipo, ese demonio, me tiene vigilada. Solo lo sé. Además hay otra cosa que debo decirte. —Bella respiró profundo, tratando de encontrar palabras para decirle lo más difícil—.Verás… No planeaba irme cuando Alistair llegó, al contrario, iba a gritar y pedir ayuda, pero al final no lo hice porque él me dijo que, bueno… Estoy embarazada.

El pelinegro estuvo mudo un instante, para después preguntarle, muy confundido, cómo era eso posible, sonaba como algo imposible ya que Edward era un híbrido, se sonrojó un poco, pero inmediatamente se recompuso.

—No he entendido muy bien cómo ha sucedido…No lo creí completamente al comienzo, pero todo se volvió un poco evidente hace unas semanas y estoy segura que Edward ha sido el único que…—Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada—.Ya sabes.

El muchacho se igualó al color de un tomate, pero asintió a lo que le decía la castaña mifbtra ella tomó su cabello en sus manos con desesperación, haciéndolo recordar al príncipe.

—Es solo que Edward no debe saberlo, te lo pido Jacob, quiero que el bebé esté a salvo, y sé que no lo estará si él me encuentra, y mucho menos si Alistair se entera. Por favor, ayúdame— suplicó Bella, tomando sus manos. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que tan parecida era a Anelise y lo hacía sentir tan apenado como siempre sucedía con la otra ó aquellos pensamientos que no llevarían a ningún lugar y asintió,apretándole las manos la joven suspiró aliviada, pero Jacob decidió agregar algo a su promesa.

—De acuerdo, si ellos nos contactan, no diré nada de ti, pero solo con una condición… Si logran matar a Alistair, tienes que ir y buscara Edward.

—Lo prometo—dijo ella con total sinceridad.

…

—Los príncipes Thomas, Stefan y Odón, el jefe de oriente Joshua, el del sur Víctor… ¿Quién falta por carta?—preguntó el rey Carlisle a sus hijos, se encontraban enviando comunicados en los que notificaban que librarían una lucha contra el ejército de Alistair. Sus filas estaban listas para la batalla y esperaban ya que si los rumores eran ciertos, este demonio planeaba atacar, destruir y tomar posesión de los pueblos de poco a poco. Pedía ayuda y ejércitos para derrotarlos y rogaban que pudieran brindarles ayuda con más soldados, ya que no estaban seguros de a qué se enfrentarían y necesitaban alianzas aún más que nunca.

—Falta avisar a Harry Clearwater,el jefe de los Quileute—le respondió el Príncipe más joven a su padre—. A ellos verdaderamente los necesitamos como aliados...

**...**

Trascurrieron dos semanas desde que Bella se encontró con Jacob y este le había explicado que estaban recorriendo los pueblos más lejanos del clan para oír quejas y sugerencias del pueblo. Le mencionó a Bella que había sido un golpe de suerte encontrarse, ya que él no solía hacerlos tanto, preocupado, le preguntó qué habría hecho ella si no se hubieran encontrado a lo que la joven respondió encogiendo sus hombros y confesándole que no quería ni imaginar esa posibilidad.

Cuando la castaña fue añadida a la lista de los viajeros, nadie comentó nada, solo sucedieron un par de miradas fijas y mientras viajaban Jacob parecía ser alguien importante entre los Quileute. Ellos se dirigían hacia La Push y afortunadamente las náuseas y otros síntomas de embarazo no se presentaron demasiado en el viaje, lo que ella agradecía, tambien que era imposible ver su estómago hinchado debido a los ropajes que el pelinegro le había dado, los que eran de piel de animal, bastante reconfortante para ella.

Cuando llegaron los hombres con los que iban acompañados, se fueron apartando al llegar a sus hogares y en el centro del lugar se encontraba una casa mucho más grande que las otras, obviamente la casa del jefe, Bella notó que ellos se dirigían allí,recordó lo que Edward le había contado a Jacob era la mano derecha del jefe, significaba que era posible que viviese allí.Cuando entraron, la joven de inmediato se sintió cómoda ya que el lugar tenía un ambiente acogedor y familiar. Jacob intentó que no la notaran, pero terminó presentándola a todas las personas que parecían vivir en la casa seis criados y los dos hijos del jefe, Seth y Leah. Ambos le agradaron inmediatamente y no pudo evitar ver cómo la última observaba a su acompañante.

Tras las presentaciones, avanzaron hasta un estudio, donde un hombre con largo y canoso cabello volteó y le observó curioso

— ¿Quién es tu pequeña acompañante, Jake?

—Buen día para ti también, Harry —comentó en un tono seco—, Te presento a Bella Swan, es una antigua amiga mía, necesita ayuda y protección, y yo he decidido dársela.

El hombre asintió lentamente y se acercó a la muchacha, tocando ligeramente su estómago.

—Pareces que cargas un profundo dolor y algo más, pero no estes triste... Puedes permanecer todo el tiempo que necesites.

_Tres meses después_

— ¡Jacob, no toques los panes!Sé que si coges uno, terminarás comiéndotelos todos—gritó Bella al pelinegro que hacía intentos para tomar el pan que Leah traía en sus manos. La muchacha casi cayó al suelo cuando se unieron Jacob, Seth, y dos hombres, Embry y Quil, para atacar a la joven morena para quitárselo. Enfadada la muchacha que, ahora ostentaba una panza imposible de esconder, se acercó al tumulto, siempre que se les acercaba, se alejaban de ella por miedo a lastimarla, bastante dramáticos, pero resultó ser efectivo ya que corrieron,alejándose de ella y sentándose en la gran mesa del jefe. Leah murmuró un pequeño agradecimiento a lo que la castaña encogió los hombros para restarle importancia mientras tomaba la canasta con los panes de la muchacha y la mandaba a sentarse junto a Jacob quien se encontraba en una de las sillas principales.

—Que hayan traído pescado para comer hoy no les da derecho de comer antes, paciencia.

Mientras servían la comida, la joven se sentó al otro lado de Jacob y frente a Leah, Harry también llegó y se sentó en la silla principal contraria. Cuando terminaron de servir, los hombres atacaron la comida como si no hubiera un mañana, incluyendo el Jefe. Leah rodó los ojos con exasperación, ignorándolos mientras Bella los observaba con desagrado.

—Parecen pirañas esta rico, pero hay que tomarlo con calma. —Aunque lo expresó en un tono de voz audible, ninguno pareció prestarle atención. Cuando la comida se acabó, empezaron a charlar animosamente acerca de todos los problemas que pasaron para traer lo que habían comido, todos empezaron a burlarse de Jacob cuando mencionaron que al estar distraído, se le había caído un pez y tuvo que perseguirlo, Harry intervino, y un tanto serio, se dirigió a Jacob.

—Suena gracioso en este momento, pero no puedes tener una actitud distraída con lo que se avecina—. Al decir esto, la mesa se hundió en un total silencio. Bella observó confundida a Jacob, quien bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y nervioso.

— ¿De qué está hablando Harry, Jacob?—El pelinegro levantó la vista y suspirando, decidió confesar.

—Verás, Bella, hace unos meses llegó un mensaje de los Cullen. —El estómago de la joven dio un vuelco al oír el apellido, pero no habló, esperando saber qué sucedía—. Nos uniremos con ellos en batalla, iremos a un área bastante grande donde se dan las verdaderas a destruir a Alistair y su ejército

— ¿Cómo que iremos?—preguntó exaltada, al mismo tiempo que sintió a su bebé removerse inquieto.

—Sí, Bella, yo iré, además de muchos otros del clan. Entre más ayuda,será mejor para ellos... Edward y Emmett también se dirigen a la lucha.

…

El viaje hasta la zona roja tardaba por lo menos un mes. Edward y su hermano viajaban hacia allí con un gran número de soldados y antes de llegar, se encontrarían con otros grupos como el de los Quileute donde se decidirían las tácticas de ataque. Mientras los días avanzaban y se acercaban más a su destino, el príncipe más joven sentía un nerviosismo indescriptible, como si alguna información desconocida fuera a llegar a él, trataba de ignorarla, porque significaba que quería tener esperanzas muy altas, pero algo dentro de él le decía que pronto encontraría a que fuera verdad porque esos casi cuatro meses que pasaron desde su desaparición habían sido de total agonía. Cuando asesinara a Alistair la buscaría. Incluso si le tomaba toda la vida hacerlo, la encontraría.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les guste el capitulo,** lamento decirles que no pude responder los reviews, pero se los agradezco y mucho...

Como siempre, díganme que les parece lo que esta ocurriendo u ocurrirá.

With love, me.

Daniela

**PD**: Si no hay leído Yo Antes De Ti, corran a leerlo, esta divino!


	21. Chapter 20: Preludio

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos, la trama sí. Edward algún día...

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Preludio**

* * *

—Tienes que estar bromeando, Jacob— dice una azorada Bella al recibir esta nueva información, Jacob manteniéndose estoico niega y le responde

—Estoy hablando más en serio que nunca, tenemos que ir... yo debo ir, es mi responsabilidad, después de todo Alistair quiere acabar con todos nosotros—

—Llévame— le ruega la joven sin pensarlo— ¡tienes que llevarme!— le grita.

—Ahora debes ser tú la que está bromeando— Jacob escépticamente le responde—

—En serio tienes que llevarme, yo debo detener esto... es mi culpa, yo soy la razón por la que los Cullen quieren pelear con ese demonio

—De verdad que eres crédula— la regaña sin creérselo, irritándose— esto que sucede, la rivalidad que ese demonio despreciable ha creado, no es solo con los Cullen, es con todos nosotros y si, puede que una de las cosas más terribles que ha hecho Alistair hacia alguno de nosotros fue lo que le hizo Anelise... Pero él siempre ha hecho cosas terribles, inhumanas, son tantas que ni siquiera quiero recordar, tenemos que destruirlo, entiende Bella, ha creado un ejército completo y es inminente la destrucción que causaran...—

Bella asimilando todo lo que el pelinegro menciono asiente, bajando su cabeza en resignación y susurrando preocupada le dice: —Pero... no, esto significa que hay una posibilidad que Edward no descubra que tiene un hijo...—

La mesa queda en un total silencio debido a lo que Bella confiesa, el único que parece imperturbable debido a la noticia es Harry, como si lo hubiera sabido desde antes, cosa que ni Bella ni Jacob le habían contado, notando como todos observan a la joven, ella empieza a negar con la cabeza y luego levantando la voz les dice:

—Hay una razón más por la que debo irme, soy una amenaza para la seguridad de este lugar, pueden venir a buscarme y hacerle daño a sus familias, a todos los que viven aquí, yo...—

Harry cortó lo que Bella estaba a punto de decir: — Todo pasa por una razón Bella, te prometí que este sería un lugar seguro para ti y lo será hasta que yo me mantenga en pie. —

— ¡Pero papá...!— intervino Leah

— ¡Ya! silencio, soy el jefe de esta casa, sé que decisiones tomo, pequeña debes quedarte, no pienses escapar, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. —

La joven avergonzada y un tanto sorprendida asintió a las palabras del jefe, prometiéndole que se va a quedar, pero advirtiendo que no planea quedarse para siempre.

—Es obvio que no lo harás— Harry le respondió— Pero solo espero que sea el tiempo suficiente.

...

Hombres, sus caballos, bestias y otros seres se dirigían a la zona roja bien conocida por ser el lugar donde se disputaban las más grandes batallas, todos con la misma misión, destruir a Alistair y su ejército.

Aunque el ejercito que iba en contra de Alistair era mucho más grande, casi dos veces más grande, el rey Carlisle temía que no fueran suficientes, ya que el otro ejército se componía únicamente de seres sobrenaturales, algunos tan fuertes que podrían destruir a los humanos en un pestañeo, el rey solo esperaba que sus esfuerzos fueran suficientes, pero si le preguntaban...nada estaba claro.

Tras unas semanas de viaje, casi llegando a los límites de la zona, se unieron a los Cullen unos clanes más, incluyendo a los Quileute, al ver a Jacob el príncipe más joven tuvo una extraña sensación de conexión que no comprendió muy bien y prefirió ignorar, ya que se encontraban allí para luchar, no debía perder su enfoque, noto que Harry no se encontraba, así que al acercarse a saludar junto a su hermano le pregunto la razón de la ausencia del hombre, este le respondió que el jefe había decidió mantenerse protegiendo a su pueblo, pero que lo había enviado a él y a su ejército para ayudar.

Asintiendo aun un poco confundido, Edward se fue junto a Emmet a saludar al resto de los Clanes que habían llegado. Tomaron otras dos semanas más para llegar a la zona roja, cuando llegaron establecieron un gran campamento, al anochecer llamo a todos los líderes de cada tropa y al encontrarse ya reunidos les dijo

—Todos atacaremos sorpresivamente, si sorpresivamente gracias a ciertos contactos que aunque están junto a Alistair, están aún en más en desacuerdo que nosotros sobre los planes que tiene ese demonio... Nos han facilitado cierta información valiosa que nos permitirá emboscarlos, básicamente los emboscaremos en la mañana, aquí— señalo una parte del mapa, allí les mostraba un sector lleno de árboles—... ellos han decidido que sería más fácil atacarnos y más difícil para nosotros perderlos de vista. Entraremos por diferentes flancos que cada uno de ustedes liderara. El único que no estará en esta área será Alistair y sus guardias, de esto se encargara mi hijo menor, Edward, pero por favor si están en una situación en la que ya han sometido a los enemigos y no hay alguna clase de peligro, diríjanse hacia él, ya que puede que necesite ayuda.—

—Emmet— continuo— tú lideraras el flanco occidental, tienen...— y así el rey continuo indicando los puntos de ataque y posiciones que supondrían la victoria. Edward dejo de escuchar y empezó a pensar y entre sus pensamientos rogo porque el plan funcionara y aún más importante si lograra destruir a Alistair.

...

Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que Jacob y el ejército se habían ido, Bella no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, porque faltaban pocos días para que se librara la batalla, Harry trataba de consolarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que el bien siempre debía triunfar sobre el mal, ella trataba de creer esto, pero era un poco complicado, considerando que hasta ahora solo el mal había ganado, aun así intentaba mantenerse esperanzada.

Una mañana muy tranquila Bella se encontraba con Leah, trayendo lo que sería el desayuno del día, cuando de repente fueron emboscadas por unos seres que le resultaron familiares a la muchacha, y como no, si eran de la misma raza del demonio que la había traído a este lugar, con sus rostros bestiales, como si fueran unos cerdos. No entendía porque estaban allí, _por alguna razón Alistair la había dejado allá ¿No?, _se preguntó asustada, no la habían matado ¿ahora que estaba planeando?

Cuando Leah estaba a punto de llorar Harry llego y grito

— ¡No las toquen ni se acerquen a ellas, no se atrevan!— mientras blandía una espada se plantó en frente de las muchachas en un intento de protegrelas.

—Viejo— dijo uno de ellos, en una voz un tanto inconcebible— son ordenes claras, tenemos que llevárnosla y punto.

—Sobre mi cadáver—grito el jefe.

—Pan comido— susurro el otro sujeto, que se había mantenido callado mientras sonreía desagradablemente.

— ¡No papá!— grito Leah abalanzándose hacia él, después de haber sido brutalmente golpeado. Bella trato de buscar ayuda, pero se encontraban completamente solos debido a que todo el mundo se encontraba en la plaza y ellos estaban frente a la casa del jefe, Leah un tanto desesperada empezó a gritar:

— ¡Ustedes monstruos! que le han hecho...— el demonio ahora arremetió contra la joven, la cual quedó inconsciente en un instante, Bella resignada con su destino les pregunto:

—Alistair los mando ¿Verdad?— sin responderle la tomaron y llevándola a un carruaje que era movido por un extraño animal escaparon, la muchacha noto que el animal que movía el carruaje era más rápido que cualquier caballo al que se hubiera subido, lo que significaba que no importaba en qué lugar en el que se encontraba el demonio, ella debía llegar rápidamente.

—Ese monstruo espero unos meses para matarme... ¿porque?— suspiro desconsolada mientras el carruaje avanzaba desbocado hacia más problemas.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa. **No planeaba subir el capítulo hasta por ahí el martes, pero decidí que sería mejor ahora, ya que mi hermana se va a un viaje bastante largo mañana y esta semana entro a estudiar.

No sé si conteste los reviews, y si no lo hice, les doy las gracias dd una vez por su apoyo.

A este capi, tomatazos (ya sé, no esta beteado, soy terrible), flores lo que sea... Lo que crean que pasara...

Bye chicas.

D.


	22. Chapter 21: Battle & Blood

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos, la trama sí. Edward algún día...

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Battle &amp; Blood**

* * *

Tras el inicio de la batalla la emboscada había sido un éxito y el ejército de los Cullen parecía ir ganando. Pero tal como habían previsto, Alistair no se encontraba con ellos, así que tras ver que no había peligro en ir a buscarlo solo, Edward empezó a rastrearlo y a sus guardias, el logro ser lo suficientemente sigiloso para encontrarlos y cuando lo hizo, el demonio no parecía concentrado en un ataque sorpresa que pudieran hacerle, sino en otra cosa, lo que inmediatamente preocupo a Edward, cuando se acerco un poco más para ver en la dirección que el sujeto miraba intensamente vio un carruaje llegar rápidamente, sintiendo que algo muy malo iba a suceder estuvo a punto de acercarse completamente a la escena hasta que se abrió la puerta del carruaje y un conocido aroma invadió sus sentidos, solo había dos personas en el mundo que tenían ese distintivo aroma y una de ellas se había ido de este mundo hace mucho, la otra había parecido desparecerse en el aire hasta ese momento.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco cada vez más, pero termino deteniéndose en seco al ver que su Bella no se veía igual a la joven que estaba con él hace unos meses, aunque sus ropas eran bastantes grandes y holgadas, era indiscutible la gran curvatura presente en su abdomen, Edward no había visto a muchas mujeres embarazadas a parte de su madre y unas cuantas otras muchachas en los pueblos, pero parecía que ella estaba a punto de tener el bebe allí mismo.

Su corazón dolió, sintiéndose culpable de solo pensar que el bebe que cargaba podría ser de alguien más porque él no había estado allí para ella, después de todo los híbridos no podían tener descendencias, era casi una maldición de la que todos se habían resignado. Sin notarlo, debido a lo confundido y desconcentrado que se encontraba con la imagen que se le presentaba fue atrapado por unos de los guardias de Alistair que se habían escabullido detrás de él, los dos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo llevaron hasta el vil sujeto.

—Oh, pero mira quien llego también a tiempo dulce Bella— la joven levanto la mirada asustada hacia Edward, el cual tampoco lograba sacar nada de su boca, el shock era demasiado grande— pero no sean tímidos, no es como si no se conocieran… Claro, lo olvide—rió el sujeto señalando el estomago de la joven.

—Si Edward, antes de que te hagas malas ideas la muchacha está embarazada de tu descendencia. Pero hey, antes de que la perdones debes saber que prefirió irse con los Quileute a quedarse contigo, un golpe muy bajo debo decir, si no la hubiera traído a la fuerza, probablemente ni te hubieras enterado…—

—¡Eso no es verdad…!— levanto la voz Bella discutiendo, estaba cansada y furiosa, Edward la miraba sin poder creérselo y eso era lo que más le dolía, la observaba como si creyera todo lo que decía, el maldito de Alistair nunca los dejaría en paz y ahora si los mataría

—Edward, el me obligó a irme, yo no lo hice, he estado mal desde que me fui…—

—¡Ya!, suficiente con tu palabrería muchacha… en fin, los he reunido hoy a los dos para que se vean por última vez antes de morir, he querido ser compasivo con ustedes, la ultima vez no lo fui, así que ahí se tienen.—

Alistair observo a Edward y a Bella estáticos pareció aburrirse al no ver ninguna reacción de los dos, así que indicando a otros dos guardias que se encontraban con él, ordeno que los liquidaran, en este momento Edward intento zafarse al ver que iban primero hacia Bella, desesperado sin lograr soltarse ni un poquito vio como se acercaban lentamente a una asustada joven que retrocediendo protegía su estomago. Edward no podía hacer nada, iban a matarla frente a sus ojos, _no de nuevo_, rogó el príncipe desesperado, _otra vez no, por favor…_

—Suéltala maldito— En ese instante todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Bella estando a punto de ser atravesada con una lanza, Emmet saliendo de la nada y lanzándose a salvarla, atacando a ambos demonios al mismo tiempo en el que Edward aprovechaba la desconcentración soltándose y noqueando a los dos monstruos que lo que tenían agarrado, para encontrarse frente a frente con Alistair, todo acababa allí… y ahora.

Al ver que sus secuaces eran reducidos el demonio empezó a acobardarse y más aun al ver como el rostro del príncipe más joven se ensombrecía, tanto al punto de que sus pómulos se acentuaron aun más de lo normal y al ver su mirada vio como la parte que usualmente era blanca en los ojos tenía un fuerte color rojo, el príncipe se había vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que se habían encontrado, así que sacando su espada el demonio intento defenderse del muchacho quien también saco la suya, el golpeteo entre ambas espadas duro un buen tiempo, Alistair empezaba a sentirse confiado al ver que el príncipe no atacaba mucho, pero al sonreír solo logro enojar a Edward mas, quien con fuerza le arrebato la espada lanzado a amabas lejos, su cara era todo menos amistosa cuando se acerco mostrando sus garras y sus dientes.

—Oye Edward, no tienes porque hacer esto. Es más, sé que no eres capaz de hacerlo…— antes de poder continuar, el príncipe lo tomo por el cuello, estrujándolo fuertemente, intentando salvar su pellejo susurro— Vamos chico, ¿qué tantas cosas malas te he hecho?

Edward rió de una manera que le heló la sangre al individuo, dejando de reírse respondió:— más bien que cosas tan malas no me has hecho, desearía decir que fue un placer conocerte… pero no, no lo fue—.

Y sin más, con sus dientes y garras separo la cabeza del individuo de su cuerpo, estaba en tal estado de adrenalina que no había escuchado a su hermano pidiéndole ayuda, volteándose vio que había derrotado a uno de los monstruos pero dos habían resistido y lo atacaban mientras este trataba de proteger a la joven.

…

Bella vio a Edward y Emmet como nunca antes en su vida, sus rostros y sus ojos se habían transformado y sus auras se habían vuelto completamente sobrenaturales, ver como atacaban a los sujetos debería haberla asustado, pero solo se sentía aliviada de que lo hicieran, cuando Edward se encontraba luchando con Alistair uno de los guardias la alcanzo y la tiro al piso, causándole un gran dolor, Emmet se lanzo a él y otro más llego a atacar al pelinegro, la joven trato de levantarse y hacer algo pero el dolor que sintió se lo hizo imposible, hasta que el príncipe mayor grito por ayuda ninguno había notado que Edward había matado a Alistair.

Cuando lograron ganarles a los demonios que se mantenían luchando, el pelinegro sonrió a Bella y al intentar acercarse a su hermano se desplomo en el suelo, haciendo que ambos notaran la gran mancha de sangre que cubría el área cerca del pulmón izquierdo de su cuerpo. La joven intento levantarse de nuevo para buscarle ayuda a Emmet cuando una aun más dolorosa punzada que la anterior en el estomago la dejo estática. Edward escucho el gemido de dolor de la joven y al ver su expresión pudo imaginar que ya era el momento del nacimiento.

—Este no es un buen momento, bebe— susurro la joven a su estomago, pero manteniéndose calmada para que Edward entendiera bien lo que le diría inspiro y espiro varias veces:

—De acuerdo Edward, vete a buscar ayuda para Emmet ya, yo me quedare e intentare hacer algo, y ni pienses refutarme… no te quedes mirando ¡vete rápido!— grito con autoridad.

El oji-dorado pareció sorprenderse un momento, pero obedeciendo a Bella salió corriendo por ayuda.

…

Emmet sintió como volvía a sus sentidos, ni siquiera pudo evitar caerse al piso, cuando menos lo pensó ya no estaba consciente, ahora volvía a abrir los ojos y se encontraba con Bella rompiendo un pedazo de su vestido, le había quitado la camiseta e intentaba que la sangre se detuviera un poco.

—Oye Bella, ni siquiera me invitaste a una cita y ya me quitas la ropa— bromeo al ver la cara de concentración de la muchacha mientras le pasaba el pedazo de tela por el pecho, hizo un gesto de dolor cuando lo levanto un poco para envolverlo completamente.

—No estés de gracioso Emmet y tampoco te muevas, Edward está buscando ayuda y…—antes de poder continuar, otra punzada la golpeo así que se detuvo y respiro varias veces hasta que el dolor se detuvo, el pelinegro frunció el seño mientras la joven terminaba de envolverlo, cuando parecía que lo iba a ayudar a sentarse la detuvo, diciéndole que no tenía que excederse y menos como se encontraba, Bella estuvo a punto de discutirle cuando sintiendo dolor se sentó junto a Emmet

—De acuerdo, te hago caso Emmet ¿Ahora qué?— el príncipe había estado presente cuando su madre tuvo a Edward, así que recordaba más o menos que debía hacer, le pidió que respirara y tratara de relajarse y entretanto le daba cuidadosamente un masaje en la panza, esto pareció funcionar un momento hasta que Bella le dijo que sentía como el bebe quería salirse, intentando no ponerse muy nervioso le dijo:

—Vale Bella, todo estará bien, pero parece que tendremos que empezar antes… Bueno, dime ¿tienes alguna clase de ropa interior?— la joven levanto la mirada sorprendida por su pregunta tan directa— Ay, no me malentiendas, ese malandrín que está en tu barriga se quiere salir y si tienes algo allá abajo se pondrá muy difícil para los dos… ¿entonces si?

La castaña que ya se encontraba roja debido al esfuerzo no le respondió pero si obedeció a lo que decía Emmet. — Bueno ahora ya no se que sigue bien, pero cuando sientas que deberías pujar hazlo de acuerdo.

Se mantuvieron en un tenso silencio hasta que la joven empezó a sentirse completamente incomoda, su panza se sacudía y comprendió que el bebe estaba incomodo allí adentro y estaba listo para salirse, tomando la mano de Emmet empezó a pujar cuando sentía que era debido, su cuerpo se sentía como si se fuera a partir por la mitad pero ella continuaba, ya que sabía que si no lo hacía esto no acabaría bien, continuo pujando hasta que dejo de sentir la presión, nerviosa al no escuchar nada volteo su cabeza para ver al pelinegro, quien también parecía no saber que hacer cuando la joven estaba a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa escucho un pequeño sollozo que hizo que ambos respiraran aliviados.

Empujándose hacia adelante tomo al pequeño bebe, contó cinco dedos en cada mano y pie, dos lindos ojos de color verduzco como los de Esme, su cabello parecía ser castaño oscuro como el de Charlie, sonriendo al ver a su bebe dijo al pelinegro:

—Creo que le pondré Emmet, es guapo como su tío— al no escuchar ninguna observación a su comentario por parte del mencionado levanto la mirada para ver como el príncipe estaba pálido y parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia de nuevo, reaccionando de manera rápida empezó a gritar por ayuda, afortunadamente llegaron casi inmediatamente Edward junto a el rey y otros sujetos, al ver la escena que se desarrollaba allí Carlisle ordeno rápidamente al que parecía ser el doctor urgente asistencia a Emmet, mientras Edward se acercaba a Bella junto a otro hombre que iba a revisarla.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto el príncipe a la castaña, acariciándole el rostro, la joven con los ojos un poco nublados le respondió:

—Perfectamente, el pequeño Emmet está más tranquilo de lo que pensé que estaría. Deberías preocuparte más por el Emmet grande de por allá, aquí ya me van a atender, ve con tu hermano—

Viéndola a los ojos una vez más, asintió y dándole un beso en la frente a ella y al bebe se dirigió a su hermano para ver si podía hacer algo, estaba asustado por su hermano, pero no podía evitar sentir una cálida sensación en su corazón.

Bella por fin había vuelto, y no lo había hecho sola.

* * *

**Me volví medio crazy terminando este capitulo, **no lo revise muchas veces (don't hate me), iba a ser mas corto y no iba a poner la parte del parto, pero me dije _meh, mejor lo hago._

No revise los _reviews_ pero gracias a todos los comentarios que me hacen.

Publique esto en el grupo del Facebook, pero por si no están unidas: les confieso que cuando empece a escribir The half demon prince, solo tenia la idea del inicio y de final. No sabia cuan larga sería, este tiempo que la he escrito la he cambiado, quitado y agregado cosas y ha sido una gran experiencia. Pensaba hacerla mas larga y desarrollar mas cosas dentro de allí... pero hace poco me di cuenta que ya llevo bastantes años escribiéndola y **he decidido que quiero darle un final a la historia**, ya que tengo muchas otras ideas que no he podido desarrollar bien porque esta historia siempre esta en mi cabeza (y no lo digo de mala manera).

Faltan probablemente 1 o dos capítulos y el epilogo.

Au revoir, Mrs. D ;)


	23. Chapter 23: Peace

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos, la trama sí. Edward algún día...

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Peace**

* * *

Emmet despertó tras lo que se sintieron como siglos, gritando por la muchacha que había dejado sola antes de desmayarse un poco asustado.

— ¡Bella!— En ese instante noto donde se encontraba, estaba en el castillo, específicamente en su habitación, cuando intento levantarse la mano de alguien que tampoco había notado allí adentro lo detuvo.

— No te muevas Emmet o te abrirás la herida— lo reprendió Rosalie.

— Rose ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí... y donde están Bella y Edward?—

— Los dos están perfectamente bien, cuando llegaron nosotras ya teníamos todo preparado, te trajeron a tu habitación y a Bella a la de Edward, ella y su lindo bebe están bien. —

Recibiendo la nueva información el hombre logro relajarse, pero recordando que había un bebe que aún no conocía, intento levantarse de nuevo, frustrándose a la persistencia de mantenerlo quieto por parte de la joven rubia.

— Ya quédate quieto Emmet, sé que quieres ver al pequeño, pero...— al verse un poco distraída, el pelinegro aprovecho levantándose y corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta y mientras lo hacía noto que no tenía camisa, sino una gran banda de tela cubriéndole gran parte del pecho y torso. Era incomodo, pero no se sentía a punto de desmayarse así que se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano con Rosalie tratando de alcanzarlo, cuando llego vio a toda su familia reunida, todos lo observaron sorprendidos pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo la muchacha que había tratado de detenerlo llegó alegando:

— Lo lamento reyes, Emmet acaba de despertar y trate de detenerlo pero es demasiado cabeza dura.

— Está bien, Rosalie— respondió Carlisle— No es como si fuera algo nuevo en él.

— Bueno ya...Bella ¡déjame ver a pequeño!— exclamo emocionado el pelinegro a la muchacha que se encontraba medio sentada/acostada en la cama, sonriéndole le indico que se acercara, cuanto le hizo caso descubrió a un diminuto bebe con una corta mata de cabello castaño.

— Emmet, te presento a Emmet— el príncipe mayor encontrándose sorprendido, algo inusual en él, observo dudoso al infante, a lo que la castaña solo sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, como confirmando que lo que acababa de decir era verdad.

Tomando al bebe de los brazos de su madre lo saludó, quien al escuchar su voz empezó a reír, Emmet girando su cabeza para ver a su hermano menor, quien tenía una cara de total tranquilidad dijo:

— Las traigo a todas locas hermano, incluso tu bebe me adora—. Riendo al ver la de repente enfurruñada expresión de su hermano le tendió al pequeño niño, el cual aunque detuvo su risa continuo sonriendo ignorante del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Tras unos minutos mas admirando al pequeño Emmet, todos se dirigieron a abrazar al que era más grande aliviados de verlo respirando y de pie. Alice y Esme regañaron a los dos hermanos por preocuparlas en exceso, Edward le agradeció a su hermano por luchar con él y por simplemente ser el hermano que siempre había sido, mientras que Bella lo abrazó fuertemente y afectivamente le dio las gracias por estar con ella en el parto, porque según ella, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no fuera por él. Rosalie parecía aun enojada por la poca obediencia que le tuvo, pero de igual manera lo abrazo y confeso lo aliviada que estaba de que estuviera sano y salvo.

Emmet había tardado dos semanas en volver en sí, de eso ya habían pasado tres semanas más en las cuales los Swan habían visitado a su hija tras descubrir la noticia del bebe, Charlie lloro un poco al ver a su nieto, mientras que Renee por otro lado parecía no querer soltar al pequeño Emmet, el cual estaba encantado con toda la atención que le estaban dando. Jasper, Emmet y Edward discutían que cosas le enseñarían y darían al pequeño cuando fuera más grande.

Lo que ahora proyectaban todos era la imagen de una grande y feliz familia, solo lucían felices y extasiados tras el giro de suerte que había sucedido, sin Alistair en el cuadro el futuro parecía ser mucho más brillante.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado era natural que estuvieran en paz.

_FIN_

* * *

**NO SE ME VAYAN A ALTERAR! **Si, este es el final, ya había mencionado eso... pero aun nos queda el epilogo y allí si escribo mas de Ed y Bella, igual advierto que sera breve.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios el capi pasado, ya casi es hora de dejar esta historia ir.

Dani :)


	24. Epílogo

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos, la trama sí. Edward algún día...

* * *

**Epilogo**

* * *

_Tres años después…_

Paz había sido un término que habría resultado imposible años atrás, pero tras derrotar a Alistair y el actualmente conocido nacimiento del hijo de Edward y Bella las cosas había cambiado drásticamente, para las personas ver que era posible confiar en el reinado de los Cullen mejoro de manera notoria la situación, ninguna de las personas de los pueblos les temía ahora, todo parecía sr bueno y todo estaba mejor que nunca…

Bella y Edward descansaban sentados a la sombra de los bien conocidos arboles entrelazados mientras observaban a su hijo de casi 4 años siendo correteado para hacerle cosquilla por Emmet y Esme, unos meses después del nacimiento del pequeño el peli cobrizo le había mostrado a su esposa una casa que se encontraba mas o menos cerca del castillo y no tan lejos del pueblo, diciéndole que ahora vivirían allí, la joven al recibir la noticia no pudo evitar alegrarse porque aunque el castillo le parecía un lugar maravilloso deseaba tener algo de privacidad.

Por el contrario, Emmet había decidido quedarse más tiempo allí, alegando que prefería las comodidades que le traía vivir con sus padres, pero todos silenciosamente sabían que sus verdaderas intenciones empezaban y terminaban con una joven rubia.

Alice, quien no podía aun dejar el ala protectora de sus padres, hacia escapadas semanales al pueblo junto a Bella para saludar a Jasper, el cual también solía ir al castillo cada vez que podía.

Edward volteando a ver a su esposa, recordando todo lo que los había llevado hasta ese punto le dijo

—No sé qué hubiera sido de mi vida si no te hubiera encontrado, Bella.—La muchacha viéndolo a los ojos entendió todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y no pudo evitar recordar la persona en la que se había convertido el príncipe antes de que ella llegara.

—No tienes que pensar en ninguna de esas cosas Edward—lo regaño tomando el rostro del ojidorado—Solo vive.

Asintiendo trato de dejar los pensamientos de lado y tras escuchar la rrisa de su hijo lo logro, la joven tenía razón, puede que siempre estuvieran en peligro de una nueva amenaza y siempre estarían en peligro, después de todo eran seres poderosos, pero no era momento de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, lo que podría ser o lo que fue. Lo que debían hacer era solo disfrutar el gran presente que tenían y esperar que el futuro fuera igual.

Y todo estaría bien.

* * *

**Ahora si llegamos al final**, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas:

ashleyswan, Beastyle, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, jacke94, Tecupi, Sany, lis3011, vero, cary, Pili, ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN, Cristal82, Yohannita0515, Dess Cullen, Adriu, liduvina, Suiza19, helenagonzalez26-athos.

**Gracias** a algunas por esperarse **casi dos años** para que yo terminara la historia y las que fueron llegando también agradezco su paciencia, espero que les haya agradado el final tanto como a mí, no saben cuan agradecida estoy, sobrepasamos **los 200 reviews** cuando yo no esperaba ninguno, solo gracias les puedo dar. Pero crean que es un adiós, no**, aún quedan muchas historias que contar.**

Mil besos, Daniela.

PD: Yo les dije que iba a ser corto :P


End file.
